Entre deux continents
by Plume2014
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Stiles Stilinski est un étudiant britannique qui a été accepté à UCLA, grande université américaine qui est réputée dans beaucoup de domaines dont la recherche scientifique. Il va surtout étudier la psychologie pour terminer son cursus de criminologue. Derek Hale est le Californien typique ; bronzé, dragueur, sportif, surfeur, ...
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour,_

 _Voici ma nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite dans le cadre du Fest Pack Teen Wolf._

 _Il s'agit d'un UA (univers alternatif) donc vous ne trouverez rien de surnaturel._

 _Le couple principal est Sterek et il y aura aussi un fond de Scallison._

 _Pour la première fois, sur un si gros projet, je me suis lancée dans un point de vue externe. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _La cover a été réalisée par la talentueuse Kitsune Aquatik._

 _La mise à jour des chapitres se feront le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi. ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review afin que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau récit :-)_

* * *

En ce matin pluvieux, météo exceptionnelle pour la Californie, un étudiant châtain aux yeux marron courait sous la fine pluie d'été, le dos courbé sur ses cours universitaires afin de les protéger au mieux. Il venait de quitter la résidence d'étudiants qui jouxtait l'université « UCLA » et son objectif était de se rendre dans le bâtiment principal situé de l'autre côté de l'immense cour.

Il courait aussi vite que possible, tout en priant pour ne pas tomber et il maudissait également le réveil qu'il n'avait pas entendu ; son corps étant tellement fatigué à cause du décalage horaire avec la Grande-Bretagne. L'étudiant était sûr qu'une explosion atomique n'arriverait pas à le tirer du lit plus ou moins moelleux qu'il squattait chaque nuit depuis une semaine.

Il arriva enfin dans le bâtiment et il en profita pour jeter un œil à sa montre : 8 h 57. Il lui restait trois petites minutes pour traverser le bâtiment. Il redoubla d'ardeur dans sa course, malgré ses poumons en feu qui criaient grâce. Il arriva de justesse dans la classe de psycho et se laissa tomber sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, comme à son habitude. Il avait spécifiquement choisi cette place afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par ses camarades d'université. Il était le seul étudiant étranger dans cette promotion et il se sentait mal à l'aise face aux Californiens. Le Britannique était pâle, peu musclé et maigrichon, puis son visage était parsemé de grains de beauté, ce qui lui avait valu des moqueries de ses anciens camarades de lycée en Angleterre. Les Californiens étaient tous bronzés et sportifs. Stiles donnait l'impression d'être malade à côté d'eux. De plus, il ressentait de la jalousie, car il était le seul à ne pas pratiquer le surf malgré son envie d'en faire. Mais à cause de sa maladresse légendaire, il ne voulait pas se risquer à en faire, de peur de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

Stiles avait sorti ses affaires et écoutait la leçon d'une oreille distraite tandis que son regard se posa, malgré lui, sur l'un des partis les plus prisés de la ville ; Derek Hale. De l'avis de Stiles, Derek ne pouvait pas être réel, car il donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Il était la perfection même : sportif, capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball, en couple avec la chef des cheerleaders. Il était membre d'une famille très fortunée ; sa mère était une grande avocate et était veuve d'un homme d'affaires, John Hale, qui était décédé dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant.

Non, Stiles n'avait pas fait de recherches sur son coup de cœur.

Non, il n'était pas tombé sous le charme du beau capitaine.

Enfin…

Jamais, il ne l'avouera de son plein gré.

Stiles était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son professeur s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de dictionnaire tombé sur son bureau le fasse sursauter, tomber et se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Il se releva et se rassit, le visage concurrençant une tomate trop mûre, sous les rires de ses camarades.

— Le retour parmi nous s'est bien passé, Monsieur Stilinski ? L'atterrissage sur la planète terre n'a pas été trop rude pour notre étudiant britannique ? railla le professeur, fier de sa repartie.

Stiles baissa le regard sur ses cahiers encore vierges des cours de cette nouvelle et terrible journée. Il prit son stylo tandis que le professeur reprit son cours.

Il pria pour que cette journée passe le plus rapidement possible afin d'être enfin à cette soirée qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis lundi et qu'il puisse enfin profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée le lendemain.

Dès que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Stiles se précipita hors de la classe. Comme il avait une heure de libre, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il traversa les couloirs, en gardant la tête baissée. Tellement concentré sur ses pieds, Stiles ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il percuta l'une d'elle et se retrouva au sol, ses livres éparpillés. Il leva les yeux et d'un coup, il se mit à rougir ; il avait percuté Derek Hale.

Il balbutia des excuses qui ne ressemblaient à rien tandis que Derek ramassa ses livres, sous le regard noir de sa copine ; Erica Reyes.

— Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu allais, sale asperge, dit-elle rageusement.

— C'est bon Erica, dit Derek en tendant sa main au jeune homme. Lève-toi Fry.

— Merci, rougit-il en prenant la main. Je m'appelle Stiles…

— Fry… Stiles… C'est la même chose pour une sale asperge. Tu devrais être en train de lui lécher les chaussures au lieu de le regarder avec tes yeux malpropres, dit Erica méchamment.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, Erica, répliqua Derek en aidant Stiles à se remettre sur ses pieds.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, murmura Stiles en récupérant ses livres.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Stiles. Regarde où tu vas pour éviter de rentrer dans quelqu'un, le rassura le sportif.

— Ouais fais gaffe, l'asperge britannique, dit la blonde en prenant la main de son mec pour le tirer plus loin.

Stiles les regarda s'éloigner, en soupirant. Il voulait faire une bonne impression et cette première rencontre avait été un échec. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et rejoignit une table de travail près d'une fenêtre et son regard s'égara sur le terrain de basket qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin…

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement dans la tête de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que tous les élèves le regardaient et se moquaient de lui, ravivant des souvenirs noirs et une triste période de sa vie qu'il essayait d'oublier.

Ces mauvais souvenirs s'accompagnaient évidemment de souvenirs plus heureux.

Ses parents pour commencer…

Sa mère... Sa douce maman, Claudia...

Elle était une institutrice dans une école spécialisée, mais quand Stiles vint au monde, elle s'était mise en congé sans solde pour élever le nourrisson... Quand il fut diagnostiqué hyperactif avec des troubles de l'attention, elle avait tout simplement démissionné. Elle avait mis toute son énergie afin de trouver un moyen d'aider son fils, à trouver une solution pour se canaliser. Chose qu'elle réussit brillamment. Et quand ce fut fait, Stiles fut l'élève le plus brillant.

Une femme forte et douce en même temps. Une force de la nature.

Il y avait aussi son père... Son héros de papa...

Il était inspecteur à Scotland Yard donc il n'était pas souvent présent, mais Stiles l'adorait… Le vénérait… Malgré ses absences répétées, il veillait sur sa famille et arrivait malgré tout à trouver du temps pour son fils et sa femme.

Ses amis… Ses trois meilleurs amis… Isaac… Ethan… Aiden…

Ces énergumènes lui manquaient énormément et il aurait voulu les emmener avec lui. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir demandé avant de partir. La prochaine fois qu'il les aura au téléphone, il y pensera…

Enfin, il l'espérait…


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour,_

 _Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis une alerte sur l'histoire. Ca fait chaud au coeur 3_

 _Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review :-)_

* * *

 _ **Kilynn :** J'espère aussi te retrouver sur les prochains chapitres et j'espère que tu continueras d'adorer ^^_

 _ **julie-deolivira :** Ne te fie pas aux apparences xD Un Derek gentil n'est pas Derek... Suite au prochain numéro ;-)_

 _ **lolipop62150 :** En choisissant le prénom du père de Derek, je n'ai même pas tilté que c'était celui utilisé pour le shérif avant la saison 6 ^^ Oui, j'ai un peu changé les personnages puisque c'est un UA et tu ne verras pas le père de Scott dans cette histoire ;-). Je garde ton idée pour une future histoire pour un Stiles et Scott demi-frère par le sang parce que pour moi ils le sont par le coeur. Ne t'inquiète pas de partir en live, j'aime lire les idées que les lecteurs se font avant la publication de la suite. Et pour le Fry, il n'y a aucun signification cachée. Je cherchais quelque chose à mettre au lieu de Stiles et ma meilleure amie m'a sorti Fry xD_

 _ **MammaDiva :** Non non, tu ne ressembles pas à une groupie (j'adore ça !) xD. Si tu n'as pas encore lu mes autres fanfictions, tu peux retrouver "The sourwolf and the human tome 1 + 2" et "sous protection" sur mon profil. C'est un secret mais je travaille sur un autre projet en solo. ;-) _

* * *

_A vendredi pour la suite !_

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à la résidence universitaire fut tranquille ; la pluie ayant cessée de tomber. La douche qu'il prit une fois rentré chez lui, lui fit le plus grand bien et maintenant, il hésitait devant le choix vestimentaire qui se présentait à lui.

En effet, il avait rendez-vous chez son parrain, Christopher Argent, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Il y avait aussi Allison, la douce Allison, qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Quand la famille Argent vivait en Angleterre, leurs maisons étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et ils pouvaient donc se voir tous les jours. Mais quand Victoria, la femme de Chris, décéda, ce dernier prit la décision de retourner aux États-Unis, car il lui était trop difficile de rester proche de l'endroit où il avait perdu son épouse. Ce jour-là, Stiles perdit sa meilleure amie et son parrain tandis que son père perdit son meilleur ami, son coéquipier et sa filleule.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles allait enfin les revoir. Il était impatient et anxieux. Il regarda l'heure et constata que s'il ne se dépêchait pas un minimum, il allait être en retard. Donc il termina de se préparer et se rendit à la demeure des Argent avec le bus de la ville. Dans sa poisse légendaire et malheureusement prévisible, il se trompa de ligne de bus. Heureusement que le chauffeur fut gentil et qu'il le guida pour arriver à destination. Il arriva avec seulement dix minutes de retard, ce qui était un exploit en connaissant le parcours du combattant qu'il venait de vivre, de subir serait plus juste.

Une fois devant la belle demeure, Stiles prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il entendit un bruit d'exclamation et des bruits de pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et ondulés. Son regard marron caramel était rempli de joie à la vue de son meilleur ami britannique. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.

— Oh Stiles ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle émue. Mon Britannique préféré m'a tellement manqué.

— Tu m'as aussi manqué Alli, répondit-il en la serrant à son tour.

— Viens, entre. Papa est impatient de te revoir. Pire qu'une fille qui attend de se rendre au bal des débutantes.

Elle lui prit la main tandis qu'il riait, puis elle l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se laissa guider à travers les pièces et en profita pour regarder la décoration ; elle était magnifique, dans le style ancien. Tout à fait au goût de la défunte Victoria Argent, sûrement un hommage de Chris à sa femme décédée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir quand Chris déboula d'une pièce qui avait l'air d'être une cuisine. Un sourire gigantesque fit son apparition sur le visage du père de famille qui vint prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

— Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir Stiles ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression de ne plus me souvenir de ton visage, dit-il en riant.

— Je suis content de te revoir, Parrain, répondit Stiles avec peine.

En effet, Chris serrait un peu trop fort son filleul et il lui coupait, ainsi, la respiration. Mais Stiles était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il décida de ne rien dire et attendit la fin du câlin qui lui fit tellement de bien après cette semaine difficile.

— Papa, lâche-le. Tu vas finir par le tuer et ce n'est pas le but alors qu'on vient de le retrouver, dit Allison.

— Tu as raison, dit-il en riant. Je vais finir de préparer le repas. Allez rejoindre notre second invité.

Il lâcha son filleul qui frotta ses bras douloureux d'avoir été pris dans une étreinte d'ours.

— Un autre invité ? demanda Stiles intrigué tandis que Chris quittait la pièce.

— Oui, dit-elle.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger où un jeune homme était assis à la fenêtre. Il se leva quand les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la pièce.

— Stiles, j'aimerais te présenter mon petit ami Scott, présenta-t-elle pendant que ladite personne se retourna.

Stiles en resta bouche bée, car il avait devant lui Scott McCall, coéquipier et ami de Derek Hale. Il croyait halluciner, mais il comprit que c'était bien réel quand Scott lui serra la main.

— B... bonsoir, dit Stiles incertain.

— Ça ne va pas, Stiles ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

— Si... Ça va... Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. On est dans la même université.

— Vraiment ? demanda Scott, surpris.

Stiles hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à Scott McCall. Il était très apprécié par les étudiants, même si sa mâchoire n'était pas complètement symétrique ; ce petit défaut lui apportait un certain charme.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir vu, s'interrogea Scott.

— C'est normal, Scott. Tu es toujours sur le terrain de basket-ball. Stiles n'est pas très sportif, rit Allison.

— On m'appelait le rat de bibliothèque au lycée, rougit Stiles. Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Enfin, pas du tout même.

— Tu devrais faire plus de sport, dit Scott avec certitude.

— Mauvaise idée, objecta le Britannique. La dernière fois, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie.

Chris arriva avec un plat et tout le petit monde s'installa autour de la table ronde. Chris servit un excellent ragoût. L'odeur était très alléchante et ouvrit l'appétit de tous les jeunes.

Le repas était mangé avec entrain quand Chris décida que c'était trop silencieux.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Stiles, dit Chris avec un sourire. Tu ressembles plus à ta maman qu'à ton papa. Tout en finesse.

— Papa, s'offusqua Allison tandis que Stiles rougissait.

— Quoi ? Ce n'était pas méchant, répondit le père famille.

— Stiles est très bien comme il est, répliqua la seule femme présente. Il n'a pas besoin de muscles. Il a tout dans la tête et c'est ce qui est bien chez lui !

— Je dois me sentir viser ? dit Scott avec un sourire en coin.

— Absolument pas, dit-elle en riant.

— Je ne suis pas un sportif, murmura la pauvre victime de la conversation en cours. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la motivation nécessaire.

— Derek peut t'aider, s'écria le sportif.

Stiles lâcha sa fourchette sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Scott bomba le torse, fier de son idée.

— C'est une idée, renchérit Allison.

— Je ne veux pas le déranger, dit-il en rougissant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, il sera d'accord, dit Scott avec un sourire fier.

— C'est une très bonne idée, conclut le chef de famille.

— Il va falloir que je me prenne un abonnement à l'hôpital, pensa Stiles.

Il voulut, en ce moment même, être près d'un mur pour se taper la tête dessus. C'était déjà difficile d'être en cours avec lui, mais faire du sport avec, ça allait être l'enfer.

— Je vais chercher le dessert, annonça le chef de famille.

Il débarrassa la table avec l'aide de sa fille puis les deux Argent se réfugièrent dans la cuisine. Scott observa Stiles qui gardait la tête baissée afin de se faire tout petit.

— Tu as un problème avec Derek Hale ? demanda le métisse, intrigué.

— Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Stiles. Je veux dire... Non, je n'ai pas de problème avec Derek.

— Alors pourquoi tu réagis si vivement quand on parle de Derek ?

— Je réagis normalement.

— Je ne te connais pas, mais Allison m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et elle t'a décrit différemment. Tu réagis comme je réagis quand Alli est près de moi. Donc je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que Derek est plus qu'un camarade de fac à tes yeux.

Stiles devint rouge à ses mots tandis qu'Allison revenait avec un gâteau au chocolat.

Le silence se fit pendant qu'Allison déposait le plat sur la table. Elle découpa des tranches généreuses et les distribua.

— De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par le silence qui s'était soudainement installé.

— Je demandais à Stiles s'il avait un problème avec Derek, l'informa Scott en la remerciant d'un sourire.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Aucun. Je suis juste… Je suis rentré dans lui, dit Stiles en prenant sa cuillère.

— Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda Scott tandis qu'Allison lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

— Quoi ? Non ! Absolument pas ! Je l'ai percuté ce matin en allant à la bibliothèque, dit-il en rougissant.

— C'est tout ? Ça s'arrête là ? demanda Scott, suspicieux.

— Ben oui…

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda Allison sans prendre de gants.

— Non ! s'étouffa Stiles. Je ne peux l'aimer. Il est déjà en couple.

— Tout le monde peut aimer Stiles…, dit-elle avec tendresse.

— Et tout le monde peut quitter tout le monde…, renchérit son compagnon.

— Vous avez vu sa copine ? Elle m'appelle l'asperge et elle a raison. Je ne suis rien à côté de cette blonde sulfureuse, maugréa le châtain.

— Arrête d'être défaitiste.

— C'est mon deuxième prénom, Alli.

Le silence se fit à nouveau lorsque Chris arriva avec les cafés. Après le dessert, les trois jeunes décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de cartes tandis que l'aîné dut partir sur une scène de crime. Juste avant son départ, il proposa à Stiles de s'installer à la maison, mais l'étudiant ne répondit pas, car il refusait de s'imposer.

La fin de soirée se déroula tranquillement puis Stiles décida de rentrer pour laisser les amoureux en tête à tête. Allison le raccompagna à la porte.

— Alors Stiles... Comment tu trouves réellement Derek ? dit-elle, le prenant en traître.

— Quoi ? Je... Mais..., dit-il extrêmement gêné.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te connais depuis le temps, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu étais tout gêné à table et s'il y avait eu un trou de souris, tu t'y serais caché.

Il serra sa main et soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher et ça le faisait flipper.

— Il est à mon goût, répondit-il amer. Mais je ne suis pas au sien. Je ne suis rien à côté d'Erica.

— Tu n'es pas rien ! cingla-t-elle, en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. Tu es quelqu'un Stiles ! De bien ! De génial ! Cesse de te rabaisser ou je te donne des coups de pied au cul jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête butée de Britannique !

Stiles laissa échapper un cri de détresse, mais finit par hocher la tête, agréant à ses dires. Il ne voulait pas que ses fesses fragiles soient maltraitées par son amie. Allison fut satisfaite et sourit à pleines dents. Après quelques minutes, Stiles prit finalement congé et rentra à sa chambre universitaire, en se demandant comment il allait survivre à un entraînement sportif avec son fantasme vivant.

Enfin, c'était à la condition qu'il se présente à cet entraînement.

En ce moment même, Stiles pensait qu'un retour au pays pourrait être plus que bénéfique…


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'ai reçu plein de reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :-)_

* * *

 _ **Lulu-HawaiiMafloy :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisouille_

 _ **Kilynn :** Oui, il a le couple de sucrerie de son côté xD _

_**julie-deoliveira :** J'aime toujours lire tes reviews, elles donnent toujours le sourire _

_**lolipop62150 :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Derek. Il va être d'accord puisque le sport, c'est la vie pour lui xD Melissa a mis son époux à la porte le jour où il a fait tombé Scott dans les escaliers (quelque chose comme ça). Il lui explique dans la saison 3 et lui demande pardon aussi._

 _ **Fujosshii :** La voici _

_**Plurielle :** "Pauvre chaton" ça donne tellement d'idée pour écrire quelque chose plein de guimauve _

_**Guest :** Je suis contente que tu aimes_

* * *

 _On se retrouve demain pour le nouveau chapitre de "sous_ _protection_

 _Bon vendredi !_

* * *

Stiles s'était levé tôt en ce lundi matin. Il commençait les cours plus tard, car un des enseignants était exceptionnellement absent. Donc il en profita pour échanger des messages avec son père quand il constata qu'il en avait reçu d'un numéro inconnu. Il l'ouvrit.

 _Salut, c'est Scott._

 _Allison m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone._

 _Je t'attends au terrain de basket-bal 30 précise. Derek sera aussi là._

 _Ne sois pas en retard, Derek déteste ça._

Il regarda l'heure et constata que s'il voulait aller au rendez-vous, il devait partir tout de suite. Il se mordit la lèvre, dans une intense réflexion, puis décida de ne pas y aller. Il allait tout faire pour fuir Scott et il était persuadé que Derek ne se rappelait même pas de lui. Il décida de se plonger dans un livre mais avant de le faire, il enclencha un réveil afin de ne pas perdre la notion du temps, ce qui lui arrivait souvent quand il se plongeait dans un ouvrage.

Il arriva en classe de psychologie, tête baissée, car il avait croisé le regard d'Erica. Il s'assit à sa place et par manque de chance, il constata qu'elle était située juste devant celle de sa nouvelle Némésis. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué depuis son arrivée et il trouva surprenant alors qu'il essayait toujours d'avoir le contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il perdait ce contrôle et ça lui faisait peur.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de grave. Il avait juste percuté Derek. Mais Erica l'avait pris comme une insulte tandis que le concerné s'en foutait royalement. Stiles se demandait s'il n'était pas né sous une mauvaise étoile pour avoir aussi peu de chance.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il reçut un papier roulé en boule sur la table. Il la fixait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe puis il regarda ses camarades pour voir qui avait écrit ce mot. Mais tout le monde était concentré sur quelque chose donc il prit la décision d'ouvrir le mot. Il le fit prudemment comme si le papier allait s'enflammer entre ses mains puis il regarda le message.

 _18h au terrain de basket-ball. Si tu n'y es pas, je t'étripe. DH_

Stiles fut surpris de voir que c'était Derek l'auteur du mot puis il reçut un coup de pied dans sa chaise. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'Erica le regardait avec un regard si noir qu'elle pourrait tuer si ses yeux étaient des armes. Il déglutit et trembla un peu. Il prit son stylo et griffonna un mot.

 _Tu vas perdre ton temps avec moi. Et je crois que ta copine ne va pas accepter que tu m'entraînes._

 _Désolé que tu aies été importuné avec cette histoire. Stiles_

Il attendit que le prof ait le dos tourné puis il jeta la boulette sur la table de son voisin, priant qu'elle atterrisse au bon endroit. Bingo. C'était réussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer à nouveau que la boulette de papier était de nouveau sur son bureau.

 _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul ? DH_

Stiles déglutit à nouveau et cacha l'échange dans son sac ; il ne fallait pas qu'un prof tombe dessus. Voir même un élève qui pourrait s'en servir contre lui.

Durant le reste de l'heure de cours, Stiles essaya de trouver une solution pour échapper à cette torture mais sans succès. Étrangement, son cerveau semblait vide, un vide abyssal impossible à surmonter.

Au lieu de la sonnerie stridente habituelle, ce fut les haut-parleurs qui annoncèrent que tous les cours étaient annulés pour le reste de la journée. Stiles vit dans cette annonce une bonne raison de ne pas aller le soir même sur le terrain de basket-ball. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied à l'extérieur de la classe que Derek était à ses côtés.

— On y va maintenant, dit-il sans le regarder.

— Heu… Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, répliqua Stiles pour s'échapper.

— J'ai dit maintenant, c'est maintenant.

— Euh… d'accord, capitula le Britannique.

Derek les mena jusqu'au terrain puis alla chercher des ballons. Il regarda Stiles puis lui en lança un. L'étudiant étranger eut de la peine à le rattraper et rougit face à sa médiocrité.

— Dribble, ordonna-t-il.

Stiles regarda le ballon et essaya de le faire, sans trop de succès. A cet instant, il voulait que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse.

— Maladroit.

— C'est mon deuxième prénom, dit Stiles en essayant de faire de l'humour. Et ce n'est pas le seul.

La réplique ne fit pas rire Derek qui commença à dribbler pour montrer comment faire au plus jeune. Stiles essaya de l'imiter mais n'y arriva pas, n'ayant pas assez de coordination et de confiance en lui. Derek grogna et se mit derrière l'étudiant, le faisant déglutir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te violer, ironisa-t-il en prenant son poignet pour l'aider à dribbler.

Stiles essaya de se concentrer mais la proximité de Derek ne l'aidait pas. Ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre mais cela ne servit à rien. Il finit par s'éloigner, en lui donnant l'ordre de courir. Stiles prit le ballon à deux mains et courra. Derek leva les yeux, exaspéré et lui ordonna de s'arrêter, puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Tu dois courir en dribblant, dit-il exaspéré.

— ZONE ROUGE ! cria Stiles, avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

— Pardon ? demanda le sportif, surpris.

— Je n'ai aucune coordination. Je vais finir à l'hôpital.

— Essaie quand même, ordonna le brun.

Stiles pria tous les dieux connus puis il commença à dribbler. Quand il fut plus ou moins rassuré, il commença à courir mais il perdit immédiatement son ballon, faisant soupirer l'Américain.

— Laisse tomber. Je te fais perdre ton temps. Le seul truc où j'avais un peu de coordination, c'est au l…

Stiles devint très rouge quand il constata ce qu'il allait dire. Cette réaction fit hausser un sourcil à Derek qui entendit vaguement un « laisse tomber ». Derek le regarda quelques instants puis commença à dribbler.

— Attrape le ballon, dit-il en courant.

Stiles le regarda, bouche-bée puis commença à courir derrière lui. Derek n'était pas un champion pour rien ; il distança rapidement le châtain qui s'essouffla rapidement.

— Scott avait raison. Tu n'es pas du tout sportif.

— Pas du tout. Mes amis ont l'habitude de dire que j'ai tout dans la tête, rien dans les muscles, dit Stiles plié en deux afin de retrouver son souffle.

— Je vais y remédier. Demain à quatre heures. Du matin. On ira faire un footing tous les deux.

— Heure locale ? plaisanta Stiles.

— Évidemment. Rentre, mange léger et va dormir. Ne soit pas en retard.

Derek recommença à dribbler.

Stiles retourna dans sa chambre. Il se connecta à internet puis commanda à manger ; un bon hamburger et des frites.

Derek rêvait s'il croyait que Stiles allait se réveiller aussi tôt pour courir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon ? il ne savait pas où l'étudiant britannique logeait.

Stiles mangea avec appétit puis s'endormit sur ses cours, sans programmer de réveil…


	4. Chapitre 4

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Voici le premier chapitre de cette semaine._

 _ **diddl1 :** je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. _

_**julie-deoliveira :** Erica voit en Stiles une menace et elle veut l'écarter. Et souvent, il n'y a pas besoin de raison aux harceleurs pour faire du mal. _

_**Kylinn :** En été, c'est mieux de se lever tôt avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud xD _

_**Fujosshii :** merci pour ta review _

_**Plurielle :** Le seul endroit où il a de la coordination, c'est au... lit xD enfin, c'est que Stiles pense. L'avenir le confirmera... ou pas _

_**Babylon :** Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? xD_

Stiles dormait profondément, dans une drôle position, sur le sol. Il bavait légèrement sur ses cours.

Tout à coup, il se réveilla car Derek l'avait chopé par le col et avait mis une sonnerie forte à côté de son oreille. Sous le coup de la surprise, Stiles cria puis il se retrouva au sol, la tête dans le cul.

— Debout, dit Derek d'une voix froide.

— Non, refusa Stiles en se mettant en boule.

— Je dois t'y traîner de force ?

— Je dors, ronronna Stiles qui commençait à se rendormir.

— Debout ou je te mets sous la douche froide, menaça le sportif.

Derek parlait dans le vide car Stiles avait rejoint le monde des rêves. Un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres, preuve que ces rêves étaient agréables. Derek soupira et le traîna sous la douche. Sans aucune gêne ou honte, il alluma l'eau glacée. Stiles se réveilla, à nouveau, d'un coup, en poussant un cri strident.

— Debout, ordonna Derek.

D'habitude, Stiles ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler mais quand il était encore à moitié endormi, c'était mille fois pire. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait amèrement mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

— Si je te suce, tu me laisses dormir ?

— Tu es trop bizarre comme mec. Démerde-toi tout seul.

Derek quitta la salle de bain puis la chambre quand Stiles réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise et il commença à s'insulter. Puis il piqua un sprint afin de rattraper Derek.

— Derek ! Attends ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je dis tout le temps des trucs stupides car je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler, mais quand je me réveille, c'est pire. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le faire et je ne suis pas gay. Et puis... Heu... Je vais aller me noyer...

Derek se retourna et fixa Stiles qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

— Pas gay, hein ? dit Derek comme s'il était au courant de tout.

— Je... Ce n'est pas important, informa Stiles en rougissant.

Il se gratta la nuque et commença à reculer, mal à l'aise.

— Je m'en contrefout de ton orientation sexuelle. Tu n'avais pas à faire cette remarque.

— Je le sais... Je suis... De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas comprendre. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Tu peux te venger sur moi si tu veux, j'ai l'habitude.

— Pourquoi je me vengerais ? Ça n'apportera rien.

— Si tu le dis, dit Stiles las.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis Derek quitta la résidence universitaire. Stiles retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se glissa sous les draps et se mit en boule. Il faisait souvent ça car c'était une position rassurante pour lui. Sa mère plaisantait souvent avec cette habitude ; elle disait qu'il devait descendre du loup. Stiles trouvait ça drôle quand il était plus jeune mais maintenant, il voulait que cela soit possible.

Une meute de loups était toujours préférable à l'humanité...

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles se retrouva devant sa classe principale ; il avait hésité à sécher, mais il savait que c'était juste repousser l'inévitable. Il décida enfin d'y entrer et constata que l'enseignant n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'installa et son regard se posa sur Derek et Erica qui s'embrassaient juste à côté. Il trouvait ça répugnant. Il manquait plus qu'ils se mettent à copuler et le sommet aurait été atteint. Erica remarqua Stiles qui les regardait.

— Tu es un voyeur, sale asperge ? dit-elle agressive.

— Q... Quoi ? Non non, dit-il en détourant le regard.

Elle allait dire quelque chose d'insultant mais Derek l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Puis ils se séparèrent à l'arrivée du prof. Erica s'installa derrière Stiles et le fixa méchamment.

— Hé les gens, dit-elle. Vous voulez savoir des choses sur la bouffe anglaise ? La soupe se boit froide et la bière, chaude. C'est tellement dégueu que les Anglais doivent payer les gens pour qu'ils consomment.

La classe éclata de rire tandis que Stiles baissa les yeux sur son livre de cours. Il soupira et prit des notes tandis que le prof réclamait le calme afin de donner son cours. Stiles voulait juste un trou de souris pour se cacher.

À la fin du cours, Stiles sortit et passa devant Derek et Erica, le couple royal par excellence. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et Derek fit exprès d'embrasser sa copine. Stiles ressentit un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il se maudissait d'avoir un coup de cœur pour lui. Et dans toute sa maladresse, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds, mais au lieu de s'étaler comme une crêpe, il se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un ; Derek l'avait rattrapé. Il le regarda et allait s'excuser quand Erica lui coupa la parole.

— Dégage d'ici l'asperge. Tu pollues notre air, l'agressa-t-elle.

Stiles la regarda, surpris, tandis que Derek restait de marbre mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était une explosion de haine. Il devait garder le silence, son futur était en jeu.

— Tu es sourd ou tu es jute stupide ? dit-elle, encore plus agressive.

— Dégage de là, dit simplement Derek.

Stiles voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, Scott arriva puis tapa dans la main de Derek.

— Pourquoi tant de violence ? dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Stiles n'a rien fait et il a autant le droit d'être ici que toi, Erica. Et tu devrais apprendre à rouler une pelle avant de critiquer…

— Ta gueule McCall, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Stiles s'enfuit tout simplement et alla se réfugier dans une cabine de toilette. Il se roula en boule dans un coin et sanglota. Il avait tant espéré que sa venue aux États-Unis soit synonyme de liberté, de calme et de respect. Et ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là qu'il recommençait à subir de la méchanceté qui finirait, tôt ou tard, par un harcèlement. Si ça arrivait, personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de haine ? se demanda-t-il.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour,_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 _ **Guest :** Je sais. Fanfiction bug et parfois, il faut patienter pour avoir accès au chapitre (malgré le mail). Malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire. Tu peux toutefois me suivre sur Wattpad où il n'y a pas ce problème (Plume_2014)._

 _ **Plurielle :** C'est normal ^^ Mais Scott sera un allié important pour Stiles... Et Derek est trop perdu je pense pour être droit dans ses chaussures._

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Pour Erica et Derek, tu n'as pas tort... sur un des points que tu as mentionné xD_

 _ **Fujosshii :** Et oui ^^_

 _ **lolipop62150 :** J'ai hâte de la lire ^^ le bouche à oreille l'a conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles et qui pourrait lui résister s'il demande au secrétariat ? xD J'y avais pas pensé au gaspacho et à la bière au beurre (quoique la bière au beurre est vraiment dégueulasse ^^). Non, il se venge pas..._

 _ **Kilynn :** Une petite explication... Non xD tu comprendras plus tard, sorry ^^_

 _ **diddl1 :** Je t'en prie. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il y ait autant de monde qui me laisse review. Merci !_

* * *

Stiles sanglota, en se tenant la tête. Il voulait tellement disparaître dans le sol pour ne plus subir cette haine. Il essaya de retenir ses sanglots quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Et il se figea quand il reconnut la voix.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la personne.

Stiles resta silencieux et pria pour que la personne l'oublie.

— Tu as quoi ?

Stiles sursauta et leva la tête ; Derek avait passé la sienne par-dessus la porte.

— Rien, chuchota Stiles.

— Tu chiales, alors tu as quelque chose.

— Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

— Si tu ne me le dis pas, je rentre dans la cabine, menaça Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas alors Derek passa dans le petit espace qu'il restait entre la paroi et le plafond. Le plus jeune remit sa tête dans ses genoux.

— Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

— Pourquoi faire ? Tu es comme tous les autres. Tu te moques de plus faible que toi sans te soucier de ce qu'il peut ressentir.

— Tu es vexé pour ça ? Je n'ai rien dit.

— Tu n'as rien dit ? Et ton "dégage de là" c'est quoi ?

— C'était pour éviter qu'Erica te frappe, car elle le veut fortement. Tu devrais plutôt m'en remercier.

— J'ai l'habitude d'être persécuté, d'être frappé. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour revivre tout... ça...

Derek fut surpris de ces paroles. Il s'accroupit devant Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu décides de quitter ton pays ?

— Rien qui te regarde.

— La prochaine fois, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de remarquer ta présence, grogna Derek en partant.

— J'ai l'habitude d'être ignoré, annonça Stiles comme une fatalité.

Derek partit rejoindre Erica qui parlait avec des connaissances puis deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent du groupe. Stiles sortit des toilettes et croisa les deux personnes qu'Erica avait mandatées pour donner une bonne leçon au Britannique. Il se retrouva acculé dans un coin et commença à trembler.

— Laissez-moi partir, supplia la victime.

— Ta gueule. On a un message pour toi, informa le premier persécuteur.

— Quel message ? demanda Stiles plus qu'effrayé.

— Tu as interdiction d'approcher Derek, informa le second.

Le premier donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Stiles qui cria. Il voulut se plier en deux mais il était retenu. Il reçut deux autres coups avant de voir arriver Derek, suivi de près par Erica.

— Laisse les faire ! cria-t-elle. Ils le remettent à sa place.

— De quelle place tu parles ? demanda-t-il en éloignant les deux cogneurs.

— Celle des faibles bien sûr, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. A nos pieds.

Stiles remercia du bout des lèvres son sauveur puis tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Derek se tourna vers sa petite amie et la fixa.

— Il n'est pas faible.

– Tu le défends ? accusa-t-elle.

— Évidemment que je le défends. Il n'a rien demandé. C'est juste un mec qui veut étudier et qui veut être tranquille, dit-il en sortant.

Erica fut choquée et se mit à courir, difficilement, à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Derek sortit du bâtiment principal et chercha le jeune homme des yeux. Il le trouva près d'un arbre, agenouillé. Il le vit se tenir le ventre et il comprit qu'il était en train de vomir. Il se rapprocha rapidement et quand il fut assez prêt, il entendit des sanglots. Il fut pris au dépourvu et ne sut pas quoi faire.

— Pourquoi tu pleures encore ?

— Va te faire voir, dit Stiles en se relevant difficilement.

— Je te défends et tu me remercies comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas intervenu et que tu aurais été passé à tabac ? Tu devrais apprendre à remercier les gens qui t'aident, répliqua Derek en se retournant, puis il prit Erica par le bras. Je suis désolé ma puce, tu avais raison. Je t'invite au restaurant pour me faire pardonner.

— D'accord, dit-elle fière.

Stiles les regarda partir puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il se coucha en boule sous les draps et regretta de ne pas avoir pris son doudou. Il s'en foutait de ne plus avoir l'âge ; c'était un réconfort de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Au restaurant, Erica avait commandé les plats les plus chers présents sur le menu au grand désespoir de Derek qui n'osait rien dire. Ils burent leur verre de vin en silence quand ils reçurent l'entrée. Erica le regardait sans cesse, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il, agacé d'être observé de la sorte.

— J'attends la demande.

– De quelle demande tu parles ? dit-il surpris.

— En mariage.

— Pardon ?

— Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Erica fut plus que surprise et sous le coup de l'énervement, elle balança son verre de vin à la figure de Derek. Puis elle se leva et partit, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en marbre. Derek grogna et s'essuya avant de finir de manger. Puis il se leva et il quitta le restaurant. Il erra dans les rues et ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il resta figé devant la porte puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer sans s'annoncer.

— Tu m'énerves ! accusa Derek.

— Sors immédiatement ! ordonna Stiles en se redressant.

— Non. Tu m'écoutes.

— Je n'en ai pas envie.

— Tu m'énerves tellement que je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que toi alors que tu me saoules tout le temps. Je veux t'aider, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Stiles surpris. Retourne dans ta chambre.

— Non ! dit Derek en l'empoignant par le col.

— Ne me fait pas de mal, supplia le plus jeune.

— Pourquoi je t'en ferais ?

Derek le regardait comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Puis il embrassa Stiles d'un coup. La surprise passée, Stiles répondit au baiser qui se fit très entreprenant. Leurs mains s'activèrent rapidement et maladroitement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Derek posa Stiles sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser.

— Derek…, haleta Stiles tandis que son cou était parsemé de morsure et de suçons.

— Quoi ? grogna Derek. Tu veux discuter ou tu préfères qu'on couche ensemble et qu'on essaie de s'entendre ?

— J'en ai très envie, haleta-t-il. Mais tu es en couple. Même si je n'aime pas ta copine, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

— Je m'en fous de ma copine.

Stiles voulait répliquer mais Derek l'embrassa pour le faire taire puis il passa ses mains sur les flancs du plus jeune, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Stiles se cambra, à la recherche de plus de sensations mais Derek le délaissa pour enfiler une capote qu'il avait récupérée dans la poche de son jean puis il se positionna.

— Tu as déjà...

Stiles répondit par un hochement de tête et Derek, satisfait, le pénétra centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à être profondément ancré. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que Stiles s'habitue puis il commença à bouger. Les corps claquèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leur peau se recouvra d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Et ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un dernier mouvement de hanches. Derek se retira, jeta la protection de latex puis se rhabilla sous le regard surpris de son coup d'un soir.

— Bonne nuit, dit Derek en partant.

Stiles le regarda sortir, sans savoir comment réagir. Le doute s'installa en lui puis les regrets. Il n'avait pas hâte d'être au lendemain et il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Derek qui allait sûrement l'ignorer.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je passe en coup de vent sur l'application pour publier le chapitre._

 _Je suis chez mes parents donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, sorry :-(_

 _Bon week-end !_

Stiles avait très peu dormi de la nuit car il repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous puisque Derek s'en fout de sa copine ? se demanda le Britannique.

Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un alors il se présenta chez Allison très tôt. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. La jeune fille vint ouvrir, en baillant de tout son saoul. Stiles se sentit coupable pendant une microseconde.

— Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse boulette ! annonça Stiles.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— J'ai couché avec Derek.

— Tu as quoi ? dit-elle, soudainement complètement réveillée.

Elle l'invita à rentrer. Stiles se laissa tomber dans le canapé tandis qu'Allison partit à la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de café. Elle en tendit une à son vis-à-vis puis s'assit en face. Stiles trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer.

— Tu as dit que tu... as couché avec Derek ?

— Oui... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! Je dois m'enfuir ! Aide-moi à quitter le pays en toute discrétion ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne vas pas fuir. Tu vas rester Stiles et tu vas être fort.

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais plus être face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser embarquer là-dedans ? J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il parte quand il s'est pointé hier...

— Attends ! C'est lui qui est venu ? dit-elle, surprise.

Stiles entreprit d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, à l'aide de grands gestes désordonnés qui prouvaient son anxiété. Allison l'écouta sans lui couper la parole.

— Écoute Stiles... Tu vas rester et tu vas être fort. J'ai compris que tu regrettais mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé.

— Je sais... Je vais sécher les cours et me cacher.

— Non Stiles. Tu vas suivre tes cours car tu dois le faire. Concernant Derek, tu laisses faire les choses et tu regardes où ça te mène.

— Pourquoi tu dois avoir raison ? soupira-t-il.

— Parce que je suis Allison.

Stiles éclata de rire et Allison fut fière d'entendre ce son chez son ami, presque frère. Il embrassa sa joue en la remerciant puis il partit à l'université. En arrivant devant l'amphithéâtre, il croisa le regard de Derek. Son regard était froid et sa mâchoire était crispée. Apparemment, c'était très froid entre Erica et Derek. Stiles ressentit de la joie à cette constatation. Mais ce sentiment disparu très rapidement quand Derek se mit à genoux devant sa blonde.

— Erica... Ma puce…, dit-il en sortant un écrin. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dispute d'hier soir et tu avais raison... Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

— Oui ! cria-t-elle, fière comme un paon.

Derek lui passa la bague au doigt puis elle commença à se pavaner vers ses amies en s'extasiant sur le diamant. Stiles s'approcha de Derek.

— Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ta copine, accusa-t-il. C'est ce que tu disais hier soir avant de me baiser.

Derek le fusilla du regard puis attrapa le bras d'Erica pour l'entraîner dans l'amphithéâtre qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Stiles baissa le regard sur ses éternelles converses bleu marine et soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? pensa-t-il. Qu'il allait tout plaquer pour sortir avec moi ? Réveilles-toi Stilinski, tu es dans la réalité.

Il tourna les talons et repartit dans sa petite chambre. Il prépara un sac pour quelques jours puis alla à l'aéroport. Sur le chemin, il réserva un billet. Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de voir ses parents et ses amis. Avant d'embarquer, il écrivit un message à Allison.

 _Ma douce Allison,_

 _Quand tu verras ce message, je serai dans l'avion pour l'Angleterre. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps pour faire le point sur moi-même. J'ai toujours été un sentimental et aujourd'hui, c'est très problématique. Ça m'est revenu en pleine face quand j'ai vu Derek demander sa copine en mariage._

 _Je m'attache toujours à la mauvaise personne et au final, je suis celui qui souffre. Je reviendrai quand j'irai mieux, donc j'ignore dans combien de temps. J'ignore même si je reviendrai un jour._

 _Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et ça serait parfaitement normal après tout._

 _Je t'aime Alli. Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue._

 _Avec tout mon amour d'emmerdeur de frère._

 _Stiles_

Pendant que Stiles s'endormait dans l'avion qui décollait, Allison ouvrait le message. Elle laissa échapper un cri de détresse qui inquiéta Scott qui l'a rejoignit rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

— Je vais tuer mon meilleur ami ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle lui montra le message qu'il lut rapidement. Ensuite, il la regarda surpris.

— Il a demandé Erica en mariage ? Préparons un sac et allons voir Derek.

— Un sac ?

— On va aller le chercher.

Elle hocha la tête puis ils montèrent dans la chambre. Leurs affaires furent vite prêtes et Allison alla prévenir son père.

Pendant ce temps, Scott contacta quelques amis afin de savoir où se trouvait Derek. Il était à une fête que Boyd, un des coéquipiers, avait organisée pour fêter les fiançailles. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement et trouvèrent Derek en train de cuver sous un arbre. Scott soupira et se rapprocha.

— Derek !

— Ne crie pas, Scotty...

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Stiles pour qu'il rentre chez lui ?

— Je n'ai rien fait. Il n'est plus mon problème.

— Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as couché avec lui, accusa Allison.

— Tu as fait quoi ?

— On n'a rien fait.

— Tu mens. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé.

Derek grogna et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Scott vit rouge et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

— Je me demande ce qu'Erica penserait si elle venait à l'apprendre.

— Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'était une erreur.

— Si tu ne dis rien, je lui dirai tout, menaça Scott.

— J'avais besoin de me défouler et il était là, grogna Derek. Il n'a pas dit non. Je n'ai pas violé ton pote.

— CE N'EST PAS UN OBJET ! hurla Allison.

— Va préparer un sac, Derek. Tu viens avec nous en Angleterre pour ramener Stiles. Et tu n'as pas le choix.

Scott accompagna Derek jusqu'à sa chambre tandis qu'Allison attendait à la station de bus. Elle en profita pour réserver les billets de bus et d'avion. Scott resta à la porte tandis que Derek l'insultait, tout en faisant son sac.

— Arrête Derek. Je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi-même. Tu montres que tu es un homme froid et dur mais au fond de toi, tu es un nounours. Tu tiens à Stiles plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer et si tu n'y vas pas, tu finiras par le regretter. De plus, tu n'aimes pas Erica.

— Je vais l'épouser, contredit Derek.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes, contre-attaqua le métisse.

— Écoute Scott. Tu as une petite vie tranquille avec ta copine et c'est super pour toi. Le père d'Erica peut m'obtenir un contrat dans une grande équipe pour devenir pro. Alors on s'en fout si je l'aime ou pas. Je vais l'épouser et devenir un grand joueur de basket-ball.

— Tu l'auras ton contrat et sans Erica. Tu l'auras grâce à ton talent. Alors tu as le droit d'être heureux avec la personne de ton choix.

— Je suis talentueux, mais il peut me pourrir la vie.

— Alors laisse-moi régler cette situation.

— Non Scott, c'est mon choix.

— Tu as des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ne répondit pas et termina sa valise. Ils rejoignirent Allison et au même moment, le bus arrivait. Derek tirait la gueule, ce qui exaspéra son ami.

— Je te paie un voyage Derek, tu devrais être heureux. Londres est une magnifique ville d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir qui fit ricaner la jeune femme.

— Peut-être que Stiles arrivera à faire fondre son cœur de glace, dit-elle.

— Ce mec est un rayon de soleil, il y arrivera. De plus, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Après un long trajet à cause du trafic, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et purent embarquer assez rapidement. Le couple d'amoureux s'endormit assez rapidement tandis que Derek regardait par le hublot.

Le sommeil finit par l'emporter tandis que l'avion survolait l'Atlantique.


	7. Chapitre 7

Quand Stiles avait atterri sur le sol londonien, il avait averti ses amis qu'il était de retour. Seul Isaac avait répondu présent, car Ethan et Aiden étaient partis à la conquête de la France. Il avait donc passé le reste de la journée avec le frisé qui était resté dormir. Les deux dormaient profondément dans un des lits de la maison Stilinski. Claudia finissait de ranger la cuisine car elle avait pris le petit-déjeuner avec son époux. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils qui n'avait pas voulu dire la raison de son retour et son mari avait promis de contacter Chris pour voir s'il avait des réponses à leurs interrogations.

La mère de famille se prépara pour aller en courses quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elle descendit puis ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit en voyant Allison.

— Bonjour Madame Stilinski, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

— Allison ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir depuis tout ce temps. Et c'est Claudia, pas Madame Stilinski. Tu viens voir Stiles ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît. On aimerait le ramener à Los Angeles pour qu'il finisse ses études.

— Il n'a pas voulu nous dire la raison de son retour. Il est en train de dormir avec Isaac.

— Isaac ? demanda Derek jaloux.

– Son meilleur ami, précisa Claudia. Un de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Elle se décala et les trois étudiants entrèrent dans la maison. Allison monta car elle connaissait la maison qui n'avait pas changée. Elle était suivie de près par Derek et Scott. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de son ami et hésita à entrer, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Derek n'eut pas la même considération et il entra sans cérémonie. Il le tira hors du lit en l'empoignant par la nuque. Stiles se réveilla en criant de surprise ce qui réveilla Isaac qui se leva d'un bond en criant, lui aussi.

— Les zombies nous attaquent ! Sauve qui peut !

Scott éclata de rire et Allison leva les yeux, amusée par la situation. Derek croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa le jeune qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis ce dernier se leva et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Isaac regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

— Salut Allison, dit-il en souriant.

— Hey Isaac, ça faisait longtemps.

— Pourquoi tu as cru qu'on était des zombies ? demanda Scott, intéressé.

— On a regardé The Walking Dead hier, répondit Stiles tandis que Isaac rougissait.

Allison pouffa et Scott éclata d'un rire clair et profond. Derek lâcha un grognement qui aurait pu passer pour un rire. Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise car il dormait uniquement avec son caleçon Captain America ; il avait eu chaud cette nuit donc son t-shirt et son jogging étaient éparpillés quelque part dans sa chambre.

— Prépare ton sac, Stiles, dit Allison de but en blanc.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— A ton avis, tête de nœud ? grogna Derek.

— On te ramène à la maison, annonça la jeune femme.

— Non, refusa immédiatement Stiles. Je suis à la maison. Ici, c'est ma maison.

— Bouge ton cul, attaqua Derek.

— Va te faire foutre Hale, contre-attaqua le châtain.

Derek allait s'en aller quand Allison hurla à tout le monde de se taire. Puis elle s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et lui prit la main.

— Stiles, dit-elle. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement. Et t'avoir près de moi, même pendant une petite période, est tellement agréable. Et Scott t'apprécie beaucoup. Derek aussi même s'il prétend le contraire.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Stiles continuait de regarder la jeune femme.

— Tu me manques aussi, Alli. Bien sûr que tu me manques. Mais je ne veux pas y retourner. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre tout ce que j'ai déjà subi ici. Je ne lui ai rien fait et elle m'a pris comme tête de turc. Je ne veux pas.

— On fera cesser ton harcèlement. Derek le veut aussi. Comme ça, tu pourras finir tes études tranquillement à UCLA.

Stiles regarda Derek pour demander confirmation. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un simple « Reviens ». Stiles fut surpris d'entendre ce mot dans cette bouche attirante.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne ?

— Parce que. Je ne vais pas te faire un roman. Je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien alors fais ton sac.

— A ta tête, je dirais que tu as été forcé de venir, contredit Stiles. Alors si tu veux que je retourne dans mon nouvel enfer, donne-moi une bonne raison. Autre que je manque à Alli ou que j'ai mes études à faire.

— Putain. J'ai la même gueule que d'habitude alors ne viens pas me saouler avec ça.

— Si je te saoule, casse-toi. Va baiser ta pute et fous-moi la paix.

— Tu es jaloux d'elle ou quoi ? Et si c'est le cas, je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien alors tu bouges ton cul pour rentrer. Je ferai cesser ton harcèlement pour que tu retrouves ton putain de beau sourire.

— Tu trouves que j'ai un beau sourire ? demanda Stiles, surpris.

— Ferme-là, répliqua Derek en rougissant légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas envie de partir de suite. J'ai envie de profiter de mes parents. De mon meilleur ami. Et il y a la finale des Lions London demain, alors…

— LIONS LONDON ? cria Derek, en lui coupant la parole.

— Je peux aussi vous avoir des billets. On partira le lendemain du match. Ça te va comme ça ?

— Mouais, grommela Derek à contrecœur.

Stiles sourit à pleines dents tandis qu'Isaac prenait congé car il devait aller en cours. Il salua tout le monde et partit rapidement.

Stiles distribua les chambres ; Allison et Scott dans la chambre d'amis, Derek dans sa chambre et lui dans le canapé au salon.

Les étudiants fraîchement débarqués sur le sol londonien décidèrent de faire une sieste, accablé de fatigue à cause du décalage horaire. Stiles se retrouva donc tout seul sur le canapé. Il se demandait comment il allait survivre avec Derek Hale.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir,_

 _Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux derniers reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps :-(_

 _ **Julie :** Ça fait tjrs plaisir de te lire 3_

 _ **Plurielle :** L'avenir nous le dira _

_**Lolipop :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour les billets xD tout à été prévu. Et j'imagine trop Stiles assommer Derek en croyant qu'il est un zombie mdr _

_**Orion :** la voici et le prochain chapitre samedi ;-)_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira_.

Stiles regardait d'un œil distrait les informations quand Derek décida de pointer son nez ; cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il dormait.

— Bonjour, dit-il en s'étirant.

— Salut, tu as faim ?

— Ouais…

Stiles se leva et alla cuisiner un petit déjeuner complet et typique du pays ; thé noir, toast, œufs au plat, tomates, pommes de terre, champignons et bacon. Il posa les assiettes sur la terrasse tandis que Derek regardait le met avec un œil dégoûté. Ils prirent place et mangèrent, pendant un moment, en silence.

— C'est meilleur que je le pensais.

— Merci, dit Stiles sans être sûr si Derek était sincère ou non.

Stiles débarrassa les vestiges du repas sous l'œil avisé de Derek puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent, faisant rougir le plus jeune et sourire le sportif.

— Est-ce que… tu veux visiter Londres ?

— Ouais… Où sont Scott et Allison ?

— Partis il y a une ou deux heures. On se verra ce soir dans un restaurant.

— Okay.

Derek monta se préparer tandis que Stiles essayait de reprendre contenance. Face à Derek, il perdait ses moyens et cela lui posait problème ; il ne voulait pas faire une nouvelle chose qu'il finirait, à coup sûr, par regretter. Il soupira, puis alla aussi dans sa chambre.

En entrant, il constata que Derek était torse nu. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

— Où est-ce qu'il est ?

— Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

— Mon t-shirt préféré, répondit Derek puis il se releva, le Graal en main.

Stiles loucha sur le torse musclé et déglutit puis il se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible face à Derek Hale et ne savait plus quoi faire ; Stiles pensait ne plus jamais le revoir en revenant à Londres mais il l'avait rejoint pour le ramener. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser sous le jet d'eau tiède, en espérant que son petit problème disparaisse sans qu'il ait besoin de se prendre en main. Il dut abaisser la température et termina sa douche avec de l'eau glacée. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il se regarda dans le miroir et se détailla.

Comment quelqu'un comme Derek pouvait s'intéresser à lui ? se demanda-t-il. Il mérite tellement mieux.

Stiles soupira, se sécha et alla s'habiller quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Il se maudit sur plusieurs générations et retourna timidement dans la chambre, avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille.

— J'ai oublié mes vêtements.

Derek se retourna et regarda le plus jeune. Il déglutit tandis que son regard suivait une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de son torse pour aller se perdre dans le linge. Stiles se pencha pour récupérer des vêtements quand la serviette glissa au sol. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine tandis que Derek se régala de la vue pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Stiles remette en place le linge, puis il fit une retraite précipitée dans la salle de bain. Son cœur battait trop vite et il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Après quelques minutes à angoisser, il s'habilla et sortit discrètement de la salle de bain. Mais Derek l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

— Tu es enfin prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Au loin, il vit le bus rouge à deux étages donc il se mit à courir pour monter. Derek, surpris, le suivit. Stiles s'occupa des billets et alla se mettre au fond. Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, les deux étudiants étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Stiles garda son regard fixé sur un point invisible tandis qu'il essayait de faire ralentir son cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il était proche du sportif.

Ils descendirent à Trafalgar Square et se mirent en route. Stiles fit visiter de nombreux endroits à Derek ; Piccadilly Circus, London Eye, Westminster, Buckingham Palace...

Ils finirent par rejoindre les jardins de Kensington et Stiles s'assit devant la célèbre statue de Peter Pan. Derek la regarda un moment avant qu'il prenne place aux côtés de Stiles.

— Tu aimes Peter Pan ?

— Oui…, acquiesça le plus jeune. Quand j'étais petit, je m'imaginais m'envoler jusqu'à Big Ben, puis deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

— Pourquoi tu aimes ce personnage ?

— J'aurais voulu rester un enfant. Ne pas vivre ce que j'ai vécu. J'aime ce qu'il représente. L'innocence des enfants... L'insouciance...

— Il faut bien grandir un jour, Stiles.

— A quoi bon ? Être adulte n'est pas génial. C'est de la souffrance la majorité du temps.

— Tu peux faire des choses d'adultes.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Derek. On ne sera pas d'accord, mais ce n'est pas grave.

— D'accord...

Stiles fut soulagé qu'il accepte facilement.

— Tu vas faire quoi après tes études ? demanda Derek pour briser le silence.

— Je vais revenir ici.

— Ah…, dit Derek, dépité.

— Je n'allais pas rester indéfiniment à Los Angeles. Ma vie est ici. Je vais rentrer à Scotland Yard en tant que criminologue. Je vais rejoindre la brigade de mon père.

— C'est pour ça tes caleçons Batman ?

Stiles rougit et allait répliquer quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit et parla un moment avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

— On est en retard.

— En retard ? demanda Derek.

— Oui, on va manger avec Alli et Scotty.

Il hocha la tête et se leva puis aida Stiles à le faire pendant qu'il rougissait.

Côte à côte, ils rejoignirent le restaurant pour passer un excellent moment avec un plat typique, le Fish and Chips.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre discussion et rires. Derek était complètement détendu. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée entre couples. Il se dit qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas tomber dans un cercle vicieux. Lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, plusieurs heures plus tard, il s'endormit en pensant.

Je suis foutu. Je suis amoureux et il s'agit d'un amour à sens unique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans ma tête ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**_SORRRRRRRY de n'avoir pas publié hier :-( j'ai eu une longue journée et après, je suis allée dormir chez parents._**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, j'ai tjrs plaisir à les lires et désolée pour les clichés dans le précédent chapitre xD_**

Les quatre jeunes étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner préparé par Claudia. L'humeur était légère, les Américains n'étant pas totalement réveillés. Stiles décida de les réveiller avec la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour les deux sportifs.

— J'ai une nouvelle pour vous…

Les regards étaient captés et tout le petit monde présent resta à l'écoute de la fameuse nouvelle.

— J'ai eu le coach Finstock…, dit Stiles. Il vous invite à participer à l'entraînement de ce matin. On doit y être dans une heure.

Derek et Scott se levèrent d'un bond, n'y croyant absolument pas. Ils se firent une tape virile sur l'épaule puis ils montèrent se préparer. Allison riait de bon cœur tandis que Stiles était fier d'avoir réussi à négocier cela avec le coach. Les deux jeunes restant débarrassèrent la table avant de monter afin de se préparer. Stiles entra dans sa chambre au moment où Derek terminait de s'habiller. Il récupéra ses chaussures quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler depuis le bas des escaliers. Il fut surpris de la savoir déjà de retour. Il allait la rejoindre quand Derek l'interpella.

— C'est ta mère ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête pour répondre, mit ses éternelles converses puis sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers, il fut dépassé par Derek. La surprise passée, il descendit rapidement et regarda Derek se présenter.

— Bonjour Madame Stilinski, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis Derek Hale, le sex-friend de Stiles.

— Bonjour Derek, dit-elle surprise. Je ne savais que mon fils était du genre à avoir un sex-friend.

Stiles devint, comme à son habitude, très rouge et fusilla Derek du regard. La honte s'était emparée de lui et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour oser regarder sa mère en face. Et son père… Car il était sûr que sa mère allait lui en parler.

— Il est remarquable, renchérit Derek. Je lui ai fait découvrir des parties de son corps qu'il ne pensait pas aussi flexibles. Il est vraiment très doué. C'est sûrement de famille.

— DEREK ! cria Stiles.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé Stiles ? Tu sais qu'on veut uniquement ton bonheur.

— Parce qu'on n'est rien, maman. Derek a juste un drôle sens de l'humour…

— Je suis blessé Stiles, dit le brun en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu veux me cacher après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble ?

Derek remonta à l'étage rapidement affichant la tête d'une personne blessée. Stiles resta les bras ballants tandis que sa mère le regardait. Il déglutit et fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit ; il prit la fuite en claquant la porte pour que Derek l'entende. Ce dernier se dit qu'il avait été trop loin. Stiles sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas tandis que ses pieds le conduisaient jusqu'à son lieu préféré où il s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il prit son téléphone pour informer Allison de son absence à l'entraînement du matin quand il constata qu'il avait reçu un message.

 _Stiles revient, ne déconne pas. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis allé trop loin._

Le jeune britannique tapa rapidement un message, pendant que quelques larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage.

 _Va te faire foutre Hale ! Tu peux oublier que je rentre avec vous aux États-Unis. Démerde-toi pour expliquer à Alli et d'essuyer ses foudres._

Il décida d'éteindre son téléphone afin de ne plus être dérangé. Puis il remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Il déposa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide dans son esprit pour garder le contrôle ; la crise de panique n'étant pas très loin.

Après un temps indéfini, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et il reconnut Derek à l'odeur de son after-shave ; une odeur boisée. Stiles ne réagit pas, même si l'envie de lui foutre une claque était présente. Mais il risquait plus de se faire mal que de blesser Derek.

— Stiles…

— Les billets pour ce soir sont sur mon bureau, dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

— Tu viens avec nous, c'est ton équipe préférée.

— Arrête Derek. Je ne vais pas venir. Je préfère encore me jeter d'un pont que de passer du temps avec toi. Un jour, on est proche et on pourrait se qualifier… d'amis. Puis le lendemain, tu vas dire à ma mère qu'on est sex-friend. Tu m'as humilié devant ma propre mère. On n'a couché qu'une fois ensemble ! Et c'était une erreur !

— C'était une plaisanterie Stiles, répliqua Derek. Une putain de plaisanterie. Si tu n'as pas d'humour, je n'y peux rien. Et je suis ton ami.

— Une plaisanterie ? dit-il en se levant dans un bond. Une plaisanterie absolument pas drôle que tu as dite à ma mère. Tu entends ? Ma mère !

— Elle s'en fout. Je lui aurais dit que c'était une blague.

— Tout est une blague pour toi ou quoi ? Mais la vie n'en est pas une ! Ouvre les yeux, merde.

— Tu m'énerves Stiles, dit-il en se levant. La connerie, c'est de famille ou c'est juste toi ?

— Casse-toi Derek. Prends tes affaires et retourne dans ta famille. Retourne auprès de ta meuf, de ta putain de fiancée. ET OUBLIE-MOI !

Derek l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt. Stiles crut qu'il allait lui foutre un coup donc il ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir venir. Mais au lieu de sentir de la douleur, il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Stiles répondit, malgré lui, au baiser pendant quelques secondes avant d'éloigner sa tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce que j'en avais envie. Et je veux vraiment que tu sois mon sex-friend.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Derek. Il y en a forcément un de nous qui va finir amoureux de l'autre. Ça va tout gâcher au final.

— Laisse tomber alors, soupira Derek. Il faut qu'on y aille. Allison et Scott nous attendent.

Ils allèrent à la salle omnisports. Scott sautillait sur place en attendant son coéquipier. Allison avait l'air désespérée devant le comportement enfantin de son compagnon et fut soulagée de voir Stiles arriver.

— Stiles ! cria Scott. Derek ! Dépêchez-vous ! L'entraînement de notre vie va commencer et il est hors de question que cela se fasse sans nous !

Les sportifs allèrent se changer à toute vitesse puis retrouvèrent Stiles qui discutait avec le coach. Les présentations furent rapidement expédiées et l'entraînement commença.

Stiles retrouva Allison dans les gradins et ensemble, ils attendirent en silence. Allison voulait demander quelque chose à son presque frère mais elle n'osait pas.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux durant une grande partie de l'entraînement mais Stiles finit par avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De vider son sac.

— Il veut qu'on soit sex-friend, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Pardon ?

— Derek a dit à ma mère qu'on était sex-friend et j'étais mort de honte. J'ai fui la maison mais il m'a retrouvé. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait qu'on le soit. Mais j'ai dit non.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu as refusé ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas juste être appelé pour une partie de jambes en l'air. J'aimerais plus avec lui mais il ne le veut pas.

— Tu lui as demandé ? Il te l'a dit ?

— Non mais ça se voit. Et en plus, il est fiancé. C'est juste pour... se soulager...

– Arrête Stiles. Il tient à toi. Ça se voit, comme le nez au milieu du visage, qu'il tient à toi.

Stiles soupira sans répondre et son regard se posa sur Derek qui était en train de parler avec Scott et le coach. Le sourire du métisse fit comprendre à Stiles qu'une excellente nouvelle allait être annoncée d'ici peu.

— Peut-être que j'ai une chance finalement, pensa Stiles tandis que les deux joueurs arrivèrent vers eux.

— On est pris dans l'équipe à la fin de nos études ! cria Scott, joyeux.

— Félicitations, dirent Stiles et Allison en même temps.

Scott voulait un baiser de sa douce mais celle-ci ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche trop car il était dégoulinant de sueur. Il essaya de l'attraper pour la forcer mais Allison était agile, donc elle l'évita et se mit à courir en riant. Scott resta figé quelques secondes puis se mit à courir après elle afin d'avoir son baiser de félicitations. Derek les regarda quelques secondes avant que son regard se pose à nouveau sur Stiles. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise.

— Alors… Tu vas accepter la proposition du coach ?

— Je ne sais pas encore.

— Pourquoi ? C'est une excellente équipe et… Erica… sera fière de toi.

— Je ne pense pas. C'est trop loin de chez elle.

— Tu vas refuser parce que ta fiancée n'est pas assez ouverte d'esprit ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça.

— Explique-moi alors.

— Non, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Derek tourna les talons et partit dans les vestiaires, pour se doucher. Stiles se laissa tomber sur un banc tandis qu'Allison le rejoignit après avoir accordé son baiser à Scott.

— Stiles ?

— Un pas en avant pour dix en arrière, dit-il amer.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Comme il restait plusieurs heures avant le match, les quatre étudiants décidèrent d'aller à la Tamise et de trouver un petit restaurant où se poser pour boire et manger. Stiles, étant le plus familier avec les rues londoniennes, ouvrait la marche. Après quelques minutes, Derek se mit à ses côtés sans rien dire. Allison les observait se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les mettre ensemble. Car pour elle, Derek aimait Stiles autant que Stiles aimait Derek. Scott lui attrapa la main et la fit ralentir pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans être entendu.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça, Allison.

— Mais !

— Il n'y a pas de mais. Dans l'avion du retour, je me mettrai à côté de Derek.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai une information. Une bombe. Et Derek larguera Erica.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

— Tu peux me croire.

Elle hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent Derek et Stiles qui s'installaient sur une terrasse. Ils commandèrent de quoi se sustenter et le temps passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer mais Derek le devança, en donnant sa carte de crédit au serveur.

— Derek ! Je voulais vous offrir.

— C'est pour moi.

— Mais…

Derek lui lança un regard qui lui cloua le bec. Stiles croisa les bras, boudeur, sous les rires de Scott et l'air désespéré d'Allison.

Dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, les jeunes se levèrent et se rendirent à la salle omnisports. Ils furent accostés par Lydia Martin, petite amie de Jackson Whittemore qui était le capitaine de l'équipe depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle les invita à la suivre puis ils s'installèrent dans la tribune VIP réservée aux membres de l'équipe. Scott et Derek furent félicités pour l'entraînement du matin et ils serrèrent des mains jusqu'au commencement de cette finale tant attendue.

Le match fut rude pour les nerfs de tous les supporters. Au bout d'un moment, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et s'y agrippa comme une moule à son rocher, au plus grand plaisir d'Allison qui ne manquait pas une miette de ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis.

Au final, les Lions London gagnèrent le match.

Stiles sautillait sur place, les bras en l'air et hurlait sa joie. Derek était aussi content même s'il était moins démonstratif. Le Britannique serrait toutes les personnes à portée de bras et fit de même avec Derek. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans réfléchir, Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de Stiles. Dans la tête de ce dernier, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Derek recula et s'excusa platement avant de descendre sur le terrain. Scott le suivi de près et ils se rendirent auprès des joueurs qu'ils félicitèrent. Allison s'assit auprès de son meilleur ami.

— Ne dit rien, l'informa Stiles.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, Allison. Je te l'ai dit, un pas en avant dix en arrière. J'en ai marre d'espérer.

Scott les rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

— Déjà fatigué, Scotty ? le taquina Stiles. Ça ne doit pas être facile de tenir la distance avec la tigresse qu'est Allison.

— Hé ! s'insurgea le métisse tandis qu'Allison le frappait à l'arrière de la tête. J'avais une très bonne surprise pour vous mais comme Stiles est méchant, je ne vous dirai rien.

Comme un enfant, Scott croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder. Allison leva les yeux en l'air, en soupirant et se demanda comment elle pouvait aimer un gamin comme lui. Stiles le regarda un moment.

— Tu veux que je me mette à genoux pour m'excuser ?

— C'est une bonne idée.

— Hé bien…, commença Stiles, dans tes rêves !

Le châtain se leva, lui tira la langue et rejoignit Derek qui discutait avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Il essaya de se faire tout petit pour ne pas être remarqué. Mais avec sa chance légendaire, il se prit les pieds dans un sac, mais Derek le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long sur le sol. Jackson et Derek levèrent les yeux mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas Stiles pour autant. Quand il remarqua qu'il le tenait encore, il rougit et le lâcha immédiatement.

— Tu te joins à nous, Stiles ? demanda le capitaine.

— Me joindre à vous ?

— Lydia organise une petite fête pour notre victoire. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus.

— Oui, on sera de la partie, l'informa Derek.

Ce dernier fit signe à Scott et Allison qui les rejoignirent rapidement puis ils suivirent Jackson jusqu'à une salle non loin du gymnase. La fête battait déjà son plein et l'alcool coulait à flots. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, ils avaient un verre en main. La musique étant trop forte pour s'entendre, Derek et Stiles allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Stiles se mit dans un coin discret, tout en buvant son deuxième verre. Son regard se posa sur le joueur américain qui se fit aborder par des pompons girls. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il leur parla ; elles étaient toutes accrochées à ses lèvres. Stiles, malgré qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, enchaîna rapidement deux verres supplémentaires.

Sa tête commençait à tourner et de la sueur dégoulinait le long de sa nuque. Il avait besoin de sortir ou il allait s'évanouir sur place, devant tout le monde. D'un pas mal assuré, il sortit derrière et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Ce geste remua son estomac fragilisé. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'effacer la nausée qui se présentait à lui. Il prit de grandes inspirations d'oxygène et l'air frais lui fit du bien.

Derek avait suivi du regard la sortie de Stiles. Il haussa un sourcil, s'excusa auprès des filles et rejoignit l'anglais. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda sans gêne.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur en train de t'amuser ? demanda Derek, soucieux.

— Pas envie. Trop de filles en chaleur qui gloussent comme des dindons. Heureusement qu'il y a Allison et Lydia pour remonter le niveau.

— Drôle de comparaison.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Toutes ces filles autour de toi qui...

— Tu es jaloux ? dit Derek, en lui coupant la parole.

— Jaloux ? Moi ? De... ça ? Jamais de la vie !

Derek ricana, ne le croyant pas du tout. Stiles bougea rapidement, trop rapidement et son estomac se rappela à lui. Il se pencha en avant, s'éloignant un peu, puis il rendit le contenu de son estomac dans le massif de rosiers. Derek se mit à côté et lui caressa le dos.

— Je... vais rentrer, bégaya Stiles.

— Je te lâche plus. Je viens avec toi.

— Tu n'es pas obligé...

— Ça ne me dérange pas. Et ça t'apprendra à trop boire.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble ; Derek aidait Stiles à avancer et le surveillait pour qu'il ne se casse pas la gueule.

Une fois arrivés chez les Stilinski, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Stiles, répondit Derek. Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles ou tu viens directement me réveiller.

Compte là-dessus, pensa Stiles tout en hochant la tête.

Stiles se retourna et commença à se diriger vers son lit provisoire quand Derek l'interpella.

— Non, tu sais quoi ? Je ne te fais pas confiance, alors viens, on va dormir ensemble.

— Je... tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Pas quand tu as autant bu, précisa le brun.

— Je ne viendrai pas de mon plein gré.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Derek l'attrapa par la taille et monta dans la chambre. Le plus jeune se laissa faire sans se débattre, ce qui était une grande première pour lui. Derek le posa sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent.

Stiles dormait contre Derek qui l'enlaçait. Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et rougit. Il essaya de se dégager mais l'étreinte de Derek était trop forte. Il se tortilla mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de tirer un gémissement à l'endormi.

Stiles était en pleine réflexion, vraiment très intense, quand le brun se réveilla. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de parler sans réfléchir.

— J'accepte.

— Tu acceptes ?

— Oui... D'être ton sex-friend...

Derek se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, lui tirant des frissons de plaisir. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et Derek prit son partenaire en bouche. Il s'appliqua à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Stiles gémissait et bougeait des hanches, réclamant plus.

Alors qu'il allait jouir, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— Stiles n'est pas en bas !

Allison devint rouge en voyant la scène. Elle s'excusa et referma brutalement la porte.

Stiles avait perdu de sa vigueur.


	11. Chapitre 11

Derek grogna, très mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. N'étant plus dans un bon feeling, ils allèrent se doucher. Séparément.

Pendant ce temps, Allison retourna vers Scott qui fut surpris de la voir si rouge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai surpris Derek en train de faire une fellation à Stiles, dit-elle encore plus rouge.

— Mais c'est génial !

— C'est super gênant quand même.

Scott partit dans un fou rire en imaginant la scène avec sa copine qui les interrompt. Il s'arrêta d'un coup quand il vit Derek le fusiller du regard et derrière lui, Stiles faisait concurrence à une tomate trop mûre.

Ils s'installèrent à la table qui était remplie de victuailles préparées avec amour par Claudia. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Allison évitait le regard de Derek.

— On a notre avion à quelle heure ? demanda Derek.

— Au milieu d'après-midi, l'informa Stiles.

— Okay.

Scott monta avec Allison pour faire leurs sacs. Stiles terminait sa tasse de thé tandis que Derek le regardait.

— Stiles ?

— Mmmmh ?

— Je peux te poser une question ?

Stiles hocha la tête pour donner son autorisation.

— Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

— Tu vas rire si je te le dis...

— Je te promets de ne pas le faire.

— Mieczyslaw...

Derek éclata de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Stiles le regarda une seconde puis monta dans sa chambre, vexé. Il se cacha sous son duvet et ferma les yeux.

Derek le regarda partir avec surprise puis il leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant que Stiles réagissait avec gaminerie. Il se leva donc et partit à sa suite. En entrant dans la chambre, il regarda la forme cachée par le linge de lit.

— Stiles ?

— Je suis stupide.

— Pardon ? demanda Derek, très surpris.

— Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous ?

Derek ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.

— Je te dis une information sur moi, continua Stiles. Et la seule chose que tu fais, c'est rire.

— Ce n'était pas méchant Stiles.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules. Derek retint de justesse un soupire.

— Tu devrais faire ton sac. On part bientôt pour l'aéroport.

— Je n'ai plus envie de retourner à Los Angeles. Ma vie est à Londres, annonça Stiles.

— Pourquoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand on sera rentré ?

— On retournera à l'université, dit simplement Derek. Je viendrai dans ta chambre pour reprendre nos parties de jambes en l'air. Je ferai cesser le harcèlement dont tu es victime pour que tu puisses étudier tranquillement.

Stiles soupira, prit une seconde pour réfléchir puis se leva. Il prépara son sac sous le regard attentif de Derek. Puis ce dernier commença aussi à préparer le sien.

Stiles le regarda quelques instants puis rejoignit Allison qui était toute seule dans la chambre d'amis. Il s'assit sur le lit.

— Alli ? Je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et le regarda.

— J'ai un problème, annonça Stiles de but en blanc.

— Lequel ?

— Avec Derek, on est sex-friend.

Allison fut surprise mais ne dit rien, laissant le temps à Stiles de continuer.

— Je pensais que ça aurait été une bonne idée mais j'ai eu tort. Ça va juste empirer...

—Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que je l'aime...

— Il t'aime aussi, annonça la jeune femme.

— Je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Continue tout simplement.

— Continuer à être son plan cul secret ? Être son amant alors qu'il est fiancé ?

— Exactement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il est accro à toi mais il se voile la face. Laisse-lui du temps pour que sa tête réalise ce que son cœur sait déjà.

— Tu y crois vraiment ?

— Évidemment. Je ne te mentirais pas sur ça.

— Merci Alli.

— C'est normal Stiles. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ils se sourirent puis Stiles se leva.

— Allons-y avant que nos hommes s'inquiètent. Heu... Je veux dire ton homme.

Allison se mit à rire puis suivit Stiles de près avec son sac.

Claudia et Noah attendaient en bas. Ils saluèrent leurs invités. Ils prirent leur fils dans leurs bras et lui chuchotèrent quelques mots qui lui firent du bien.

Les jeunes sortirent et montèrent dans le taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Stiles regarda par la fenêtre.

— Ça va me manquer, dit-il sur un ton plutôt triste.

— Tout ça ? demanda Derek.

— Londres... Mes parents...

— Tu les reverras très vite.

— Je le sais mais c'est quand même un vide en moi.

— Ça va aller, dit Derek en lui pressant l'épaule.

Stiles sourit légèrement puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, le taxi laissa les jeunes devant le bâtiment aéroportuaire. Ils entrèrent et allèrent directement mettre leurs sacs pour qu'ils soient mis en soute. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement.

Allison et Stiles s'assirent à côté et en face, Scott et Derek. Les deux premiers discutèrent ensemble et Scott écrivit un message à son coéquipier qui regardait dehors.

 _Pourquoi regarder ailleurs alors que tu as une merveille sous les yeux. Si j'étais gay ou bi et que je n'étais pas avec Alli, je me jetterais sur lui pour l'aimer._

Derek lu le message et fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

 _Cool pour toi. Largue ta meuf et sors avec. Tu as encore le temps._

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et répondit.

 _Tu es vraiment con, ma parole. Je me demande ce qu'il peut te trouver. Je vais lui présenter des gens meilleurs que toi._

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qu'il reçut.

 _Fais-le. Je suis fiancé._

Il devait jouer sa dernière carte mais il savait que Derek allait très mal le prendre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Tu savais que Erica te trompait ?_

— Pardon ? dit Derek en regardant Scott qui l'ignora. SCOTT !

— Un problème Derek ?

— Balance !

— Pourquoi ? Tu t'en fous, non ?

Derek allait l'empoigner par le col quand Allison s'interposa.

— Tu n'as pas été voir les photos de la dernière soirée de Boyd ? demanda Scott.

Derek reprit son téléphone et fouilla le profil de Vernon Boyd. Il trouva enfin les photos de la fameuse soirée et il vit rouge quand il en trouva une d'Erica en train d'embrasser Boyd qui avait passé sa main sous sa jupe.

— Quand j'ai demandé une explication à Boyd, il m'a dit qu'Erica l'avait informé sur la nature libertine de votre couple.

Derek serra les poings en grognant.

— Pourquoi épouser une personne comme elle ? enchaîna Scott. Alors que, près de toi, il y a une personne bien meilleure. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Scott embarqua. Stiles qui avait tout entendu et culpabilisait car il était comme Erica. Il resta figé sur son siège.

— Tu ne viens pas Stiles ? demanda Derek.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis horrible. On a couché ensemble alors que tu es fiancé. Je ne veux pas être le bouche trou utilisé uniquement quand tu as besoin de te vider. Je ne veux pas être un amant. Je pense que je mérite mieux

— Viens putain, s'énerva Derek. Ce n'est pas grave pour ça. Ramène ton cul pour tes études.

— Ce n'est pas grave ? Tu t'en fous de ce que je ressens ? Je ne peux pas.

— Démerde-toi alors, dit Derek en embarquant.

Stiles le regarda partir puis tourna les talons. Tant pis pour son sac. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Allison pour le récupérer à l'arrivée. Il sauta dans le premier taxi et donna l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, Derek s'installa dans l'avion et ignora le regard de Scott.

— Où est Stiles ? demanda le métisse.

— Il est parti.

Allison soupira et prit la main de Scott.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Rien... On ne peut plus rien faire...

L'avion décolla avec un passager de moins que prévu.

De son côté, Stiles était tombé dans les bras d'Isaac dès que la porte fut ouverte. Le frisé le conduisit jusqu'au salon puis il l'écouta parler sans intervenir.

Il berça Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Il lui fallut bien une bonne heure mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

— Tu dois retourner à Los Angeles. Non, ne dit rien. Écoute-moi juste.

Stiles soupira puis hocha la tête.

— Tu as presque fini tes études et ça serait dommage de laisser tomber si près des examens. Ignore Derek et je sais que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera du plus profond de son cœur. Qui t'aimera aussi fort que tu l'aimes. Maintenant, je t'emmène à l'aéroport.

— Merci Isaac.

— Je serai toujours là pour te remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Isaac conduisit son ami à l'aéroport afin qu'il retourne à Los Angeles…


	12. Chapitre 12

Après un long voyage harassant et onéreux, Stiles arriva enfin sur le sol américain. Il passa la douane puis alla directement dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Il décida d'avertir plus tard Allison de son retour afin de récupérer son sac.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond, en pensant à Derek.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne ? se demanda-t-il.

Au même instant, Derek était assis sur le terrain de basket-ball et regardait son téléphone. Il se demandait comment s'excuser pour que Stiles revienne. Après une longue réflexion, il tapa un message et l'envoya sans réfléchir.

 _Tu reviens ? Ça suffit un peu la blague, là ?_

 _Stiles, j'ai été un peu. Bon, totalement con. Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi alors que je l'avais promis à ta mère. Je ne mérite sûrement pas de te réentendre parler de toi ou même de moi._

 _Mais reviens..._

 _N'arrête pas tes cours. Je dois discuter avec Erica et je lui ferai promettre d'arrêter de te harceler. Parce que c'est une grosse tarée..._

 _Tu dois avoir supprimé mon numéro, donc, c'est Derek... Si tu ne l'avais pas compris._

Stiles fut surpris d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Il lut le message et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un message de Derek qui lui demandait de revenir.

Allison oui.

Scott à la rigueur.

Mais absolument pas Derek.

Stiles reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet après avoir averti Allison de son retour. Il se mit sur le côté et s'endormit assez rapidement d'un sommeil salvateur et réparateur.

 ** _LENDEMAIN_**

Tandis que Stiles dormait encore car il avait oublié d'enclencher son réveil, Derek était déjà à l'université et il s'engueulait avec Erica.

— Arrête d'en faire tout un plat Derek, dit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, c'était juste un baiser.

— J'en fais tout un plat, cria-t-il. On va se marier !

— Ça fait partie de la vie, mon chou. Je suis magnifique et je fais tourner les têtes. Donc j'en profite !

— Tu vas continuer quand on sera marié ?

— Évidement, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Rend-moi la bague, dit-il en tendant sa main. Je l'ai payé, je la récupère.

Erica, énervée, retira la bague de son doigt et la lui lança à la tête. Elle le gifla, tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, promettant de se venger.

Derek se frotta la joue et alla au terrain de basket-ball pour se défouler.

De son côté, Stiles arriva à la bourre à l'université. Il courait pour arriver à temps et sauta sur le dos d'Allison, en lui embrassant la joue.

— Stiles !

Elle se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de le savoir de retour.

— Je vais finir mes études et après, je rentrerai au pays.

— On rentrera avec toi, dit Scott en lui serrant la main.

— Tu vas accepter leur proposition ?

— Oui. Je ne vais pas rater la chance de ma vie de jouer dans une excellente équipe, répliqua-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu sais si Derek...

— On n'en a pas parlé mais j'en doute.

— A cause d'Erica...

Scott hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Stiles, ce qui fit soupirer le Britannique.

Les trois amis rejoignirent leur cours respectif. Stiles, devant l'entrée de son cours de sport, tourna les talons et alla à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas la force mentale pour supporter un cours de sport donc il préférait utiliser ses neurones. Il sortit ses livres et son téléphone.

Il commença à étudier, à préparer ses examens qui se rapprochaient à grands pas. Puis au bout d'un moment, il écrivit un message à Derek, ne tenant plus.

 _Je suis rentré hier. Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'étais déjà dans ma chambre._

 _Je suis à la bibliothèque si tu veux me rejoindre..._

Le message envoyé, Stiles reprit ses études car il ne s'attendait pas à être rejoint par l'américain. Après quelques longues minutes, Stiles leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant ; Derek qui souriait en le voyant.

— Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir, Derek. C'est égoïste mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je veux en profiter temps que je suis là.

— Moi aussi, Stiles. Je le veux aussi. Comme nous sommes réunis maintenant, que veux-tu faire ?

— Ce que tu as envie, répondit Stiles en fermant son livre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu étudiais ? demanda le natif.

— Criminologie. J'aimerais rentrer à Scotland Yard.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi criminologie ? Ou pourquoi Scotland Yard ?

— Les deux.

— Je veux résoudre des affaires et aider les victimes. La criminologie est très intéressante. Elle permet d'étudier l'individu. Et Scotland Yard a une excellente réputation dans ce domaine.

Derek hocha la tête, toujours en regardant le livre qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Il se savait assez intelligent pour suivre des cours de psychologie mais là, c'était un autre niveau. Bien plus élevé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les paroles de Stiles.

— Et toi ? Tu veux aller dans quelle équipe ?

— Lions London.

— C'est super. On sera dans la même ville. Ta... fiancée est d'accord de te suivre ?

— Elle n'est plus ma fiancée.

Stiles fut surpris mais cette nouvelle lui réchauffa le cœur également. Timidement, il prit la main de Derek et la serra dans la sienne. Derek le regarda faire sans réagir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ?

— Qu'est-ce que je veux ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je... je voudrais...

Il fut coupé par le téléphone de Derek qui se mit à vibrer. Il jeta un œil au message puis s'excusa.

— Je dois aller à mon entraînement. On se voit plus tard.

Il s'en alla tandis que Stiles rangea ses affaires en soupirant. Mais ce message avait aussi été le bienvenu car il ne savait pas que répondre à la question de Derek.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_


	13. Chapitre 13

Stiles était retourné dans sa chambre et, actuellement, il lisait un livre de cours. Enfin, il essayait car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, toutes ses pensées étant dirigées vers Derek et son « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait tout simplement Derek. Être avec lui. L'écouter. Le faire rire. Parler de tout et de rien.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il n'attendait personne donc il alla ouvrir avec étonnement. Il tomba nez à nez avec une blonde en colère.

— Erica ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Sans sommation, elle lui mit un coup dans le visage, ce qui le fit tituber de quelques pas avant de tomber sur ses fesses.

— Je vais me venger sur toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Et de la force, elle en avait. Stiles, ne sachant se défendre et ne voulant pas frapper une femme, se laissa faire tout en la suppliant.

— Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Arrête !

— Tu m'as enlevé Derek ! Si tu ne veux pas que mes amis s'occupent de toi personnellement, je te conseille vivement de faire en sorte que Derek se remette avec moi !

— C'est son choix Erica. Tu dois le respecter, essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

— Alors prépare-toi à le regretter, siffla-t-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur son cou et commença à serrer. Elle ne le fit pas très fort. Juste assez pour que Stiles panique et essaie de la faire lâcher, en vain.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer. Mais tu as de la chance aujourd'hui, je suis dans un bon jour.

Elle le lâcha et planta son regard dans celui de sa victime.

— Si tu parles à quelqu'un, je te retrouvai et te ferai subir tellement d'horreurs que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Tout comme ta meilleure amie... Allison...

— Ne lui fais rien, supplia-t-il en devenant blanc.

— Alors tu fermes ta gueule. Compris ?

— Compris...

Erica se redressa, satisfaite, et partit après avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux. Stiles frotta sa gorge endolorie et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait déjà subi le harcèlement quand il était à Londres. C'était Isaac qui avait réussi à le convaincre d'en parler à ses parents. Et quand il l'eut fait, il en avait été soulagé. Son père avait pris les choses en main et plus personne ne s'était approché de lui pour lui faire du mal.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans ce cercle vicieux et Derek lui avait promis de le protéger. Donc il attrapa son téléphone et lui envoya un message, en espérant qu'il vienne malgré l'heure.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide. Je dois aller voir le directeur mais seul, je n'y arriverai pas._

 _Je suis dans ma chambre..._

Après l'avoir envoyé, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et attendit. Plus les minutes passaient, moins il espérait de le voir arriver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en entendant quelqu'un derrière la porte.

Il donna l'autorisation de rentrer, en gardant son téléphone bien en main pour appeler à l'aide s'il le fallait.

Stiles fut soulagé en voyant Derek rentrer. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en le voyant puis il s'agenouilla devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Stiles ?

Mais entre-temps, le Britannique avait perdu tout son courage et bégaya seulement des mots qui n'avaient aucune logique.

— Stiles ?

— Si je parle, Allison est en danger.

— Je la protégerai, Stiles. Avec Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête, déglutit puis expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Erica. Il parla du harcèlement qu'il avait subi à Londres. Derek l'écouta attentivement puis le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux.

— Je ne veux pas subir à nouveau... tout ça...

— Je vais l'éloigner de toi Stiles. Je te le promets, chuchota le brun.

— D'accord.

Stiles savait qu'il devait en parler à un responsable, mais il ne le voulait pas car il se souvenait trop bien de l'aveuglement des pions à son collège.

— Reposes-toi. Je m'occupe d'Erica.

Derek embrassa son front puis se leva. Stiles le regarda ouvrir la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant du courage au fond de lui.

— Derek ?

— Oui ? demanda-t-il en le regardant.

— Est... Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir ? S'il te plaît.

Derek referma la porte, enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon puis se coucha. Stiles passa par la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama puis il rejoignit Derek dans le lit. Il se mit sur le côté et sans s'y attendre, le sportif vint l'enlacer, prenant la position de la grande cuillère.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Stiles se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur. Il sourit puis se retourna afin d'observer Derek qui était déjà réveillé.

— Bonjour...

— Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le brun.

— Très bien. Comme un bébé je dirais même. Et toi ?

— Oui. Sauf que tu ronfles.

— Quoi ? Je ne ronfle pas !

— Si, puisque je te le dis.

Stiles se mit sur Derek et commença à le chatouiller.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, le sportif ne réagit pas de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Il fit basculer Stiles sous lui et le chatouilla à son tour. Le Britannique éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi pouvoir échapper à la séance de torture.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek arrêta son supplice et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek s'assit correctement et s'étira.

— Je vais manger chez ma mère comme on est samedi. Il y aura aussi mes deux sœurs.

— Oh... D'accord. Et bien... Moi... Je...

— Viens avec moi.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui et tu devrais t'entendre comme cul et chemise avec mes sœurs. Et même avec ma mère si ça se trouve.

Stiles hocha la tête, touché par l'invitation. Chacun son tour, ils allèrent se préparer dans la salle de bain. Puis un bus les emmena dans un quartier chic de la banlieue de Los Angeles.

Avant de rentrer dans la maison, Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer sa peur et son angoisse.


	14. Chapitre 14

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique. Stiles pensait qu'il s'agissait de la matriarche Hale, pensée que Derek confirma.

— Maman...

— Mon fils, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as énormément manqué. Tu dois passer plus souvent.

— Je suis désolé, maman.

Elle lâcha son fils et se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

— Maman, je te présente Stiles, mon... compagnon. Stiles, voici ma mère, Talia.

Stiles fut plus que surpris du qualificatif utilisé. Il serra la main tendue de Talia Hale.

— Bonjour Madame.

— Pas de Madame. Appelle-moi Talia.

Il sourit puis suivit Derek dans le salon. À peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce, une tornade se précipita sur le brun.

— Derek !

— Cora... Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu peux me lâcher.

Elle le fit avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans son torse.

— Ça, c'est parce que tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelles. Frère ingrat !

Sur ces mots, une nouvelle personne arriva.

— Ne lui en veut pas, il est trop occupé avec son compagnon.

— Laura !

Ladite Laura éclata de rire tandis que Stiles rougit.

— Stiles, soupira Derek. Je te présente mes sœurs, Cora et Laura.

La plus âgée lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

— Tu es bien plus intéressant que l'autre blonde, l'informa Laura. Je suis sûre qu'on va très bien s'entendre.

— Laura, grogna son frère.

— Chut Derek. Cora, emmène notre invité sur la terrasse. Je dois discuter avec notre frère.

La jeune femme prit le bras du châtain qui lança un regard désespéré à son amant, mais celui-ci regardait son aînée avec un regard noir.

Cora conduisit Stiles sur la terrasse où ils s'installèrent. Le silence fut un peu pesant durant de longues minutes.

— Comment ça se passe avec mon frère ?

— Heu, dit Stiles prit au dépourvu. Bien ?

— Bien ? Je m'attendais à plus de détails.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es son compagnon, dit Cora comme si c'était une réponse irréfutable.

— On ne l'est pas. On a juste c...

Stiles s'arrêta brusquement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire puis il se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

— Couchés ensemble ? termina la jeune femme à sa place.

— C'est compliqué.

— Et en quoi ?

— Et bien... Je suis loin de chez moi. Je vis à Londres, donc à la fin de mes études, je vais y retourner. Et puis, j'ai le chic pour tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Derek est... inaccessible. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Pas comme je suis intéressé par lui.

— Tu as tort, Stiles. Derek ressent quelque chose pour toi.

— Il ressent quelque chose pour Erica qui peut lui ouvrir plein de portes. Je ne peux rien lui offrir.

— Stiles... Ce n'est pas parce que qu'il y a un gardien devant le but que tu ne peux pas marquer.

— Tu compares l'amour à un match de foot ? Alors là, c'est sûr que je n'ai aucune chance. Je ne suis absolument pas sportif.

— Mais non. L'amour, c'est quelque chose de complexe tout comme les sentiments. Tu peux aimer à la folie quelqu'un pendant des années sans le connaître vraiment. Puis un jour, tu découvres son vrai visage et tout s'effondre. Et il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas.

Stiles l'écoutait attentivement.

— Des choses comme ?

— Les papillons dans le ventre... Les rougissements... Le cœur qui bat la chamade... La douleur face à l'absence, au manque... L'inquiétude pour l'autre plus que pour soi-même... Tout ça, Derek est en train de le vivre pour toi. Et aussi pour la première fois.

— Tu as vu tout ça en quoi ? Cinq minutes ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je connais mon frère mais pas au point de tout deviner. J'ai eu ses informations de ses amis et ses coéquipiers.

— Je vois... Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que c'est Erica qui va lui ouvrir les portes d'une équipe pro puisqu'il n'a pas l'air d'hésiter à accepter l'offre que je lui ai trouvée.

— De quelle offre tu parles ?

— Les Lions London...

— Il ne peut pas refuser ! C'est une magnifique opportunité ! On va lui remettre les pieds sur terre avec Laura.

— Ne le forcez pas. J'aimerais qu'il vienne parce qu'il en a envie.

— Je te le promets.

— Merci Cora.

Ils se sourirent et parlèrent d'autre chose.

Au salon, la conversation n'était également pas très joyeuse.

Derek et Laura étaient assis face à face.

— Dis-moi tout, dit Laura.

Derek soupira et expliqua tout à sa sœur. Laura l'écouta sans rien dire.

Quand il termina son récit, sa sœur se leva et s'assit à ses côtés puis elle lui prit la main.

— Tu as bien fait de la quitter. On ne veut pas d'une fille comme elle dans notre famille.

— Mais...

— Mais quoi ? Tu as peur que maman te juge sur ton homosexualité ?

— Je ne suis pas gay !

— Ta bisexualité alors.

— Non plus.

— Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec Stiles ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu veux, Derek. Tu lui fais du mal. Mais plus important, tu te fais du mal. Quelle que soit ta décision, on sera avec toi.

— Je ne vais pas y réfléchir.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que je vais me remettre avec Erica.

— Pardon ?

— Je vais l'épouser et lui faire le bébé qu'elle me réclame. Et en contrepartie, je vais lui dire de laisser Stiles tranquille.

— Derek...

— J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais profiter de cette journée et ce soir, j'irais lui parler.

— Tu fais une grosse erreur, Derek. Une énorme.

Derek haussa les épaules, persuadé que c'était la seule solution.

Au bout d'un moment, Talia appela tout le monde pour passer à table.

Le repas fut agréable et Stiles passa un excellent moment.


	15. Chapitre 15

A la fin du repas, la conversation porta vers les études, au plus grand désespoir de Stiles.

— Alors Derek ? demanda Cora. Tu as eu des réponses ?

— Non, pas encore.

— Tu ne vas pas accepter la proposition du coach des Lions London ? demanda Stiles, espérant qu'il y réfléchisse et accepte.

— Je ne pense pas...

— C'est une bonne équipe, dit Talia. Si tu acceptes, on viendra te voir à Londres.

Derek hocha la tête tandis que Stiles baissa la sienne sur son assiette désormais vide qui avait contenu le dessert.

Pourquoi il dit à sa mère que je suis son compagnon s'il n'a pas l'attention de venir à Londres ? se demanda Stiles. Il sait que je vais rentrer...

Talia dû partir au bureau et Derek proposa à Stiles de visiter sa chambre. Ils montèrent et s'assirent sur le lit.

— La chambre est à ton image, dit simplement Stiles.

Derek sourit.

— Ta famille est sympa

— Je sais, dit Derek fier.

Stiles fut pris d'un fou rire. Derek, loin de se vexer, le chatouilla pour se venger. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de rire et supplia le brun de l'épargner.

Après bout de longues minutes, Derek eut pitié du plus jeune et arrêta. Ce dernier reprenait son souffle, tout en regardant le sportif.

— Pourquoi tu as menti à ta mère sur nous ?

— Pour rien, éluda Derek.

Stiles soupira et tourna le dos à Derek avant de se lever.

— Tu fais la tête ?

— Je vais rentrer, dit le britannique.

— Tu croyais quoi, Stiles ? Qu'on allait baiser après le repas ? Que j'allais gentiment te dire « viens manger chez moi, dire qu'on est compagnon et on va baiser tranquillement ». Et bien, non. Si je t'ai invité aujourd'hui, c'est pour essayer de découvrir si je suis gay. Et oui, je le suis. Parce que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai bandé comme jamais. Mais tu m'énerves aussi ! Je ne peux rien dire ou faire sans que je te vexe. Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime et que je m'en fous complètement d'Erica ?

Stiles était perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Derek s'emportait. Il lui avait seulement demandé une explication. Il finit par soupirer, en se disant qu'il allait regretter les mots qu'ils allaient prononcer.

— Et moi, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Tu viens dans ma chambre et tu me baises. Puis tu m'ignores. Tu viens jusqu'à Londres pour me ramener. Tu dis à ma mère qu'on est sex-friend, puis à ta mère qu'on est compagnon. Je ne suis pas une pute que tu peux appeler quand tu en as besoin. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours me demander si tu ressens réellement quelque chose pour moi ou si tu as seulement pitié de la chose que je suis.

Stiles ouvrit la porte mais Derek le plaqua contre le mur puis l'embrassa. Stiles le laissa faire de longues secondes avant de répondre au baiser, sans trop y réfléchir.

Tu vas l'abandonner pour Érica, se dit Derek. Tu le fais pour le protéger alors tu aurais dû le laisser partir...

— Derek, chuchota Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Un plan cul ? Une amitié ? Une relation sérieuse ?

— Si je réponds le troisième choix, je fais une erreur ? demanda Derek, en sachant que ce ne sera jamais possible.

— Pourquoi ça serait une erreur ? Je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Généreux. Drôle, quoique ça dépend de la personne à qui tu le demandes. Je ne mens jamais sur mes sentiments. Je ne me sers pas des gens

— Tu n'es pas un peu narcissique aussi ?

Stiles lui tira la langue et l'atmosphère se détendit. Derek lui prit la main.

— Allons à la fête foraine. Profitons de passer un après-midi tranquille tous les deux.

— C'est une bonne idée.

Derek sourit et ils s'y rendirent à pied afin de profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillé. L'américain paya les entrées, malgré les protestations du londonien.

Ils firent plusieurs manèges et Derek était heureux de voir Stiles si détendu et si insouciant.

— Tu sais tirer ? demanda Stiles.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je te défie, dit-il en montrant un stand de tir.

Derek sourit et y alla rapidement. Il chargea l'arme puis tira, surprenant le plus jeune.

— Tu es fort !

Stiles tira aussi et s'en sortit très bien car il avait déjà été au stand de tir avec son père.

Les deux jeunes gagnèrent une peluche ; Derek choisit un loup et Stiles un renard. Ce dernier l'offrit à Derek.

— C'est mon animal totem. Mes parents disent aussi que je suis rusé comme un renard.

— C'est vrai... très rusé.

Le brun donna son loup à Stiles qui rougit de plaisir. Derek l'avait choisi car il se rappelait que Stiles aimait cet animal, qu'il était fasciné.

— Stiles ?

— Oui Derek ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la grande roue ?

Stiles hocha la tête et ils allèrent. Ils montèrent dans une nacelle qui se mit à bouger.

Lors de la montée, la vue était magnifique sur la ville. Derek observait le garçon qu'il aimait. Il osait enfin se l'avouer mais jamais, il lui dirait.

Il préférait se sacrifier en étant avec Erica pour le protéger. Il pourrait peut-être lui dire à la fin de l'année, avant son retour dans son pays natal.

Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur la joue de Stiles qui le regarda, surpris. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles sourit puis prolongea le baiser, en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque du plus grand. Derek l'enlaça et le plaqua contre son torse. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

— Derek, chuchota Stiles, viens avec moi à Londres après notre diplôme... s'il te plaît.

Derek ne répondit pas car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il voulait. Stiles soupira et s'éloigna.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'attendais pas de réponse.

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Stiles. Rien n'est encore décidé...

— Tu as une place à Londres mais elle ne te sera pas réservée éternellement.

Stiles laissa le loup sur le siège et descendit de la nacelle une fois de retour en bas. Derek récupéra la peluche et se mit à courir.

— Stiles !

Il le rattrapa et lui tendit la peluche.

— Garde-la, s'il te plaît.

Stiles la regarda quelques instants puis la prit.

— Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi, Derek. Un moment, on s'embrasse, après c'est la douche froide parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je vais devenir profiler mais j'avoue qu'avec toi, je doute que j'en sois capable.

— Ne m'en veux pas, Stiles...

— Je vais te faciliter la tâche. On va arrêter ce qu'il y avait... entre nous... Dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus là et je veux rentrer entier

— Mais Stiles...

— Mais quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Et je ne veux pas d'une relation à distance, ça ne fonctionne pas

Derek soupira et s'en voulu d'être aussi incertain.

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. Franchement et sans détour.

Derek regarda autour lui, mal à l'aise et Stiles le remarqua mais comprit aussi pourquoi.

— Tu ne t'assumes pas. Tu te caches derrière une carapace.

— Je m'assume.

— Parle alors.

— Je ne sais pas où je veux aller après notre diplôme.

— Mais encore ?

— Mais je veux être avec toi. Maintenant. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je voulais épouser Erica pour te protéger mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution, je m'en rends compte. Je dois parler avec le père d'Erica pour mettre tout au clair à propos de sa fille. Et après voir pour une équipe de basket.

— Tu as une place dans une grande équipe. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

— Erica...

— N'a aucune importance si tu es chez Lions London. Elle n'a pas d'influence en Europe.

— Il en a partout Stiles. Je dois parler avec, négocier.

— Bonne soirée Derek et je te souhaite plein de... succès pour ton avenir

— On se retrouvera Stiles.

— Je n'y crois pas, dit-il avant de partir.

Derek le regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'appartement de sa grande sœur. Il posa son doigt sur la sonnette et appuya jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une Laura en colère.

— Derek ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Elle allait encore lui lancer une remarque cinglante quand elle remarqua l'état de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'ai tout gâché...

Il éclata en sanglots, surprenant sa sœur. Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer. Elle le fit entrer et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça, tout en essayant de le réconforter.

De son côté, Stiles retourna dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sans se changer et il serra sa nouvelle peluche contre son cœur.

— Dans quelques mois, tu seras rentré chez toi et tu l'oublieras...

Il mit sa tête dans son coussin et laissa les larmes de regrets couler.

Au bout d'un long moment, le sommeil l'emporta.


	16. Chapitre 16

**_JOUR DE LA REMISE DES DIPLÔMES_**

Stiles était en train de se préparer dans la chambre d'hôtel de ses parents. Il avait rendu sa chambre universitaire car il rentrerait au pays juste après avoir récupéré son diplôme. Sa mère le regardait tandis que son père était dans la salle de bain.

— Stiles ? demanda-t-elle. Mon chéri ?

— Oui maman ? dit-il en se retournant pour la regarder en face.

— Tu peux rester ici. Aux États-Unis.

— Pourquoi je le ferais ?

— Parce que tu as ton chéri ici...

— On n'est pas ensemble, soupira Stiles en prenant place aux côtés de Claudia. On ne se parle plus. Et c'est moi qui l'est décidé.

— Pourquoi ?

Le retour de Noah dans la pièce donna une bonne excuse à Stiles pour ne pas répondre. Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre, ses parents sur ses talons. Ils se rendirent dans le parc de l'université. Claudia et Noah allèrent s'installer tandis que Stiles enfilait sa robe de cérémonie puis il rejoignit ses camarades. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Derek et Talia. Cette dernière nouait la cravate de son fils et ce geste fit sourire le Britannique. Puis son regard se porta sur ses parents qui s'étaient installés aux côtés de Christopher et d'Allison qui avait reçue son diplôme la veille. Juste à leurs côtés, il y avait Cora et Laura qui se chamaillaient pour une raison quelconque et cela fit sourire Stiles. Puis il fut appelé pour s'installer dans les rangs.

La cérémonie débuta par un discours de Peter Hale, directeur de l'université ; discours que Stiles n'écouta même pas, trop occupé à penser. Il se demandait s'il devait aller voir Derek pour lui parler avant de partir. Peut-être devait-il le supplier d'aller à Londres avec lui. Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles car il le fuyait tout simplement mais le soir, il se réfugiait dans son lit en serrant le loup que Derek lui avait offert lors de leur dernière soirée. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le sportif ; la distance entre les États-Unis et Londres allait s'en charger.

— Derek Hale, annonça le directeur.

Stiles leva les yeux et suivit du regard le jeune homme qui récupéra son diplôme en serrant la main de son oncle. D'autres élèves furent appelés puis le nom du britannique arriva.

— Mis... Miez..., essaya le directeur. Monsieur Stilinski reçoit son diplôme avec les félicitations du jury.

Stiles alla récupérer son diplôme et serra la main de Peter qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Mais un cri le ramena à la réalité et le fit sourire.

— BRAVO FILS ! cria Noah. ON EST FIER DE TOI !

Stiles retourna s'asseoir et les derniers élèves défilèrent tandis que le châtain fixait le papier entre ses mains. Il était heureux d'être enfin diplômé et dès le mois prochain, il commencerait à travailler à Scotland Yard. Il avait hâte de faire ses preuves

Après la remise des diplômes, la famille Stilinski était regroupée dans un coin du parc avec Talia. Chris avait dû partir mais l'avait fait juste après d'avoir félicité son beau-fils et son filleul. Scott et Allison étaient rentrés préparer leurs affaires pour leur déménagement à Londres. Cora et Laura étaient probablement parties faire du shopping. Derek arriva et regarda Stiles. Les parents s'éloignèrent pour les laisser discuter et Noah en profita pour réserver un taxi. Pendant quelques secondes, aucune parole fut échangée puis Stiles tendit sa main à Derek.

— Tu feras fureur chez les Lakers.

— Et toi en tant que criminologue, répondit Derek en lui serrant la main.

La poignée de main se prolongea. Stiles mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur Derek pour l'embrasser une dernière fois mais il se ravisa avant de rejoindre ses parents. Il jeta un dernier regard au sportif puis il grimpa dans le taxi qui allait l'emmener à l'aéroport. Talia rejoignit son fils qui laissa couler ses larmes, en silence. Elle prit dans ses bras, le cœur brisé de voir son enfant souffrir.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ? Il n'attendait que ça.

— Il n'y avait aucune raison que je le fasse, mentit Derek.

— Tu l'aimes Derek. Je le sais et ça se voit. Tout le monde l'a vu.

— Ce que je ressens importe peu, dit-il en se détachant de sa mère. Sa place est à Londres, la mienne est ici.

Tandis que l'avion prenait son envol pour le continent européen, Derek se laissa tomber sur son lit en tenant la peluche renard que Stiles lui avait offert. Il avait décidé de l'appeler Stili et la garderait précieusement. Épuisé mentalement, il s'endormit en pensant au britannique.


	17. Chapitre 17

**_SIX MOIS PLUS TARD_**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Stiles était sur une enquête particulièrement horrible. Des jeunes hommes avaient été découvert et les enquêteurs avaient compris qu'ils avaient été torturés pour leur orientation sexuelle. Ils étaient tous gay, ne se cachant absolument pas et profitaient de leur jeunesse pour s'éclater. Malgré un profil établi rapidement, aucun autre indice n'avait pas pu être découvert et toute l'équipe était sur les dents, se demandant si le meurtrier jouait avec la police pour prouver qu'il était plus fort que les forces de l'ordre.

Le jeune policier se demandait s'il allait pouvoir aller regarder le premier match de la saison des Lions London. De plus, le coach avait annoncé la venue d'un nouveau joueur dont l'identité avait été tenue secrète. Même Scott avait tenu sa langue au plus grand étonnement d'Allison et de Stiles. Après un énième debriefing, le chef décida de les laisser rentrer afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et être en pleine forme pour une nouvelle journée, à la seule condition que tout le monde reste atteignable.

Stiles se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il s'habilla classe selon la demande de Scott, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi puisque c'était un match classique. Il regarda l'heure et sauta dans un taxi pour rejoindre l'équipe. Il arriva juste à temps et alla dans les vestiaires pour saluer Scott, lui signaler sa présence mais également pour lui dire qu'Allison l'attendait à la porte des vestiaires. Alors qu'il le cherchait du regard, il croisa des yeux qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Derek Hale était là. Devant lui. En chair et en os. Ce dernier détourna le regard puis s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Scott arrivait.

— Surprise, dit Scott.

— Surprise ? Wow... Je... Quelle magnifique surprise, il avait l'air heureux de me revoir, répondit Stiles cinglant.

Stiles sortit des vestiaires et hésita à rentrer chez lui, après cette rencontre qui l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mais Allison l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans le gymnase, jusqu'au banc de touche où ils avaient leurs places réservées. Ils regardèrent les joueurs s'échauffer avant le match.

— Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il. Tu savais que Derek était le nouveau joueur annoncé par le coach ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je te l'aurais dit et tu le sais. Mais tu n'es pas heureux de le voir ?

— Les retrouvailles ont été glaciales alors c'est difficile de dire que je suis heureux.

— Oh...

La partie commença et Stiles se perdit dans l'euphorie ; les Lions London étant très doués et forts avec leurs deux nouveaux joueurs. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le prit et vit un message de son coéquipier.

Nouveau corps trouvé. Même MO. Rive sud de la Tamise. Au niveau du Parlement. Viens ASAP.

Il embrassa Allison et partit retrouver son collègue qui était déjà sur les lieux. Il étudia un instant le corps et détourna le regard avant qu'il n'ait une nausée ; le corps était très mutilé et la violence des tortures semblait augmenter de corps en corps. Le tueur montait en puissance, il fallait le retrouver coûte que coûte.

— Danny. Tu as le nom de la victime ?

— J'ai même son dossier, répondit-il en le lui donnant.

— Parfait, dit-il en l'ouvrant. Corey Brandt. Etudiant en chimie. 22 ans. Utilisateur de sites de rencontres. Gay selon son profil. Il correspond aux autres victimes.

Il regarda le légiste faire ses premières constatations tandis que son collègue lui tendait un autre dossier qui contenait le relevé téléphonique et celui de la carte de crédit de la victime. Quelque chose interpella le jeune criminologue.

— Il y a moins de trois heures, il a utilisé sa carte à Comptons of Soho, dans le quartier gay. C'est peut-être notre chance d'avoir des témoins. Allons-y.

Il partit à ce club avec quelques collègues afin de trouver des témoins qui permettraient l'arrestation du tueur.

Deux heures plus tard, Derek se trouvait dans un club avec toute l'équipe et Allison. Ils fêtaient leur victoire de manière joyeuse et bruyante. Allison ne participait pas vraiment à la fête car elle essayait de joindre son meilleur ami pour avoir des nouvelles suite à son départ précipité. Mais en vain. Le téléphone était éteint et elle trouvait cela étrange, bizarre même. Alors qu'elle allait essayer une nouvelle fois, elle reçut un appel. Elle répondit immédiatement, pensant que Stiles la rappelait. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, elle blanchit. Scott le vit et se rapprocha rapidement de sa petite amie, talonné par Derek.

— Alli, ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet dès qu'elle eut raccroché.

— C'était Noah. Stiles a été enlevé.

— Quoi ? cria Derek sous le choc.

— Il a été enlevé par le tueur dont les journaux parlent. Il m'a demandé d'aller tenir compagnie à Claudia. Il me tient au courant des recherches.

— Je viens et ce n'est pas négociable, annonça Derek.

Les trois amis prirent un taxi et se rendirent à la maison familiale des Stilinski. Quand Claudia ouvrit la porte, Allison la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon en attendant les nouvelles...

Une heure passa...

Puis deux...

Puis trois...

Et la nuit...

Le soleil venait de se lever quand Claudia reçut un appel. À son visage, les trois jeunes comprirent que Stiles avait été retrouvé. Le soulagement se fit sentir et la tension disparut instantanément.

— Il est à l'hôpital, informa Claudia en raccrochant. Il n'est pas dans un bon état mais il est en vie. Il va être opéré donc tout le monde à la douche et on va dormir une heure. Noah m'appellera pour nous dire quand on peut aller à l'hôpital.

Personne n'osa contester les ordres de la matriarche et à peine trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait...


	18. Epilogue

Plusieurs heures après le coup de téléphone, Scott, Allison, Claudia, Noah et Derek attendaient le médecin dans la salle d'attente. Derek était le seul à faire les cent pas, mille pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Ils étaient seuls dans cette petite pièce car elle était réservée aux familles des policiers qui se retrouvaient ici.

— L'opération s'est bien passée, dit le médecin en arrivant. On a réduit la fracture de sa jambe et on a pu remettre les os de sa main en place. Il faudra du temps et de la patience pour que tout soit à nouveau opérationnel. Il a des bleus, des écorchures et des brûlures partout sur le corps. Il a également deux côtes fêlées. Il s'en sort bien au vu du niveau de sadisme dont le tortionnaire a fait preuve sur ses victimes précédentes.

— On peut le voir ? demanda Claudia.

— Oui, il est encore endormi pour au moins une heure. Mais il est dans la chambre au bout du couloir. La vingt-quatre.

Derek prit ses jambes à son cou et alla rapidement à la chambre indiquée. Il entra sans faire de bruit et s'installa près du lit, prenant la main valide de l'endormi. Les autres arrivèrent peu après et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, en attendant le réveil de Stiles. Claudia se releva et posa sur le lit la peluche loup que son fils affectionnait tant -car offerte par l'homme qu'il aimait-. Derek fut surpris de la voir, pensant que le britannique l'avait jeté à la poubelle. Il sourit attendri de savoir qu'il comptait encore pour Stiles. Du moins, encore un peu.

Au bout d'un moment, Noah proposa d'aller boire un café ; seul Derek refusa. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Stiles montra des signes de réveil donc Derek commença à caresser les cheveux du châtain pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Les paupières papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent sur des iris whisky fatiguées et surprises. Derek fit un sourire rassurant.

— Tu... tu fais quoi ici ? hésita Stiles.

— Repose-toi. Je reste là. Je ne pars pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... dit Derek en prenant une grande inspiration. Parce que j'ai joué au con avec toi et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Je t'avais déjà perdu et je t'avais fait du mal alors que ce n'était pas le but. Je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps et aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Je suis gay et grâce à toi, je l'assume complètement. Et si je suis venu à Londres, c'est parce que c'est la première équipe à m'avoir voulu pour mon talent et non par intérêt. Et je suis aussi là pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

— Oui pour toi. Parce que... Parce que... Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

— Moi aussi, répondit simplement le blessé.

Derek allait poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Allison et Scott. La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as aussi manqué Alli.

— Je t'interdis de me refaire peur. Plus jamais, tu entends ?

Stiles hocha la tête et supplia du regard Derek pour qu'il l'aide mais ce dernier tourna la tête, comme un traître.

— Viens Scott, allons chercher à boire et à manger.

Ils partirent sans que quelqu'un puisse réagir. Allison avait l'air habituée à ce comportement tandis que Stiles fut surpris. Elle s'assit et prit sa main.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va... La morphine fait effet donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question et tu le sais.

— Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît. Mais tu as pris du poids, non ? Est-ce que tu...

Allison se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Stiles n'était pas profiler pour rien et comprit immédiatement.

— Tu es enceinte ?

— Oui...

— Mais c'est génial ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! Scott... est au courant ?

— Maintenant, il l'est, dit la jeune femme en soupirant.

— Maintenant ? demanda Stiles perdu.

— Je lui ai envoyé plein de signaux mais il n'a rien compris. Je lui ai montré la photo de la première échographique et il a juste ri, en disant que le haricot était joli.

— Le haricot ? dit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

— Oui... Un haricot. Et si tu ris, je t'émascule, le menaça-t-elle.

— Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Stiles.

— Tu te retiens !

Stiles secoua la tête et fut sauvé par Derek qui revenait avec Scott. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et invita Derek à s'asseoir. Ce dernier posa les achats sur la table et prit place aux côtés du blessé. Puis Scott lui tendit un frappé à la banane que Stiles prit avec un immense sourire de remerciement. Il sirota la boisson lactée puis au bout d'un moment, il regarda intensément Derek.

— Stiles ? demanda Derek. Un problème ?

— Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

Derek sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon qu'il aimait. Le baiser se fit tendre et se prolongea.

Stiles se sentit à sa place et voyait enfin un avenir s'ouvrir à lui. Un avenir plein de promesses et de bonheur...

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
